Haunted By Memories
by WD's KiT-TaY
Summary: Sequal to Struggling with Time and Patience... fastforward about 4 years... What's Noodle doing now? How is she coping with the world on her own without her family? ...Where are they now? TragedyxHorror NOW! Happiness is DEAD! I'M BAAAAACK. MISS ME?
1. Don't want to go Home

**Haunted By Memories**

Chapter 1: Don't want to go Home 

**-------  
right… new story… ooookaaaaaaaaay… let's do this!! Got a problem? An idea? A review? Want to kill me? Want to tell me what you had for breakfast? You know what to do mates:D Enjoy!**

**-------**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Gorillaz… _yet… _**

**-------**

_Miss America sits in the shower_

_She's plucking hours from the sky_

_Picks up the telephone, into another home_

_Don't ask me why_

_I don't mind_

_I don't mind at all_

_I love only you_

_She's a well wisher and she wishes you well_

_Wish away, wish away_

_She's no jellybean, she's a Jemima ho ho_

_Wish away, wish away _

I don't mind 

_I don't mind at all_

_I love only you_

_Da do da da do_

_Here is here and I am here_

_Where are you_

_Far away, far away_

_She's no jellybean, she's a Jemima ho ho_

_Wish away, wish away_

_I don't mind_

_I don't mind at all_

_I love only you_

_Da do da da do_

_Miss America -Blur, Modern Life Is Rubbish_

-------

Noodle opened her emerald green eyes and sat up with a gasp. She breathed and panted heavily as her eyes fell to the window and peered out into total darkness. The 19-year-old Jap lifted her fringe out of her eyes and wiped her forehead covered with a cool sweat. Noodle jumped and gave a cry of surprise when she felt a hand gently touch her shoulder. She hastily turned to see who it was.

"Are you alright dear?"

Noodle froze and stared at the proper English middle-aged woman sitting a seat away from her. She looked at Noodle worriedly waiting for an answer.

"… I-I'm fine"

Noodle stammered nervously and began to blush from the attention. She quickly rotated her body around to face the window and leaned her head against the cool surface giving a sigh of relief. She hated planes. It wasn't the flight, it was the people. Customs, passports, money, the passengers, just dealing with everything made her anxious. She didn't know why she was even going back to England anyway. She had no idea what had made her come. She was doing alright back in LA… she thought she would never go back.

Not after……

Noodle cringed and then changed her thoughts to something more positive. But it was hard for Noodle. What did she have that was happy or humorous or full of joy? Not a life, that was for sure. She destroyed that ages ago. Everything she had about the Gorillaz was gone. Music, photos, merchandise, it was all gone. To her, such a band never existed. The only thing that kept her remembering were the torturous memories she had to keep driving away but no matter how lost they got, they always found her in the end. Being around… someone she didn't want to remember, taught her that painkillers also killed memories if you're doped up on them from time to time. Noodle couldn't believe she was still alive. She would do everything in her power to boost her chances of dying. To make the pain go away.

Noodle sighed wearily and pulled back her head to grab her half-empty coke bottle. She had to finish it before she could get out into England. It would be a waste of money if she didn't. And money was a precious thing. She took off the lid and took slow gulps of the caffeine-filled liquid while her eyes darted around her nearby passengers. Everybody seemed quiet or was sleeping. The woman next to her was reading a rather large book with her glasses upon her beady black eyes. She had finished at what looked like about three-quarters of the book. Noodle couldn't see the cover and felt like she didn't want to by the state of the woman.

The lady sighed wearily and reached from the back cover for a white bookmark with flowers embodied upon it. She placed it neatly on the page she was on and shut the book tight and slid it back into her expensive black bag. Noodle lowered her coke bottle and screwed the lid back on tightly and held it, the cold liquid cooling her sweaty hands. The woman looked over to Noodle happily who tried to pretend that she wasn't there. Noodle feared conversation with strangers.

"… It's a beautiful night outside isn't it?"

Noodle snapped her head to the figure and nodded slowly, not really taking in what she was saying.

"Where are you off to in England?"

"… Essex"

The words just slipped out of Noodle's mouth. She wanted to go there but then again she didn't. She was meant to go to London but she shouldn't be even going to the country. Noodle's head throbbed painfully and her mind screamed 'KONG STUDIOS' tearing herself apart again.

"Oh Essex is very lovely. I'm just popping over to visit my sister in London for a few days"

"That's nice…"

Noodle said uncertainly wondering why this lady was telling her all this. She was bothering her and Noodle wanted her to stop before she knocked her out cold for the rest of the flight.

"Are you on your own or are you going to see someone?"

Noodle's stone cold heart cracked at the curves. She wanted to so much. But she couldn't. She couldn't risk getting hurt again. But even if she could just see their faces again… Just once more… Noodle's eyes started to well with tears from behind her bangs. This lady was evil.

"… I don't know"

She said miserably turning her eyes to stare at her coke bottle's features and information. The woman glanced back sympathetically.

"… Are you sure you are alright dear? You don't look rather well"

Noodle hadn't felt or looked well since that day over 4 years ago. Bruises still scattered her body and face and she still felt the burning sensation on her cheek long after it had cleared up. Couldn't the lady tell Noodle was a wreck?

"… Actually… I think I might… go to sleep again"

Noodle stated and turned back to the window as the lady nodded seriously. That shut her up. She was stuck now. She didn't want to sleep. Her dreams were based on past memories. Ones that made Noodle cry all night or fear the wind's gentle breeze… with no one to run to… Not even the one she loved the most… how she wanted to see him again… maybe someday… she'll get over it.

-------

Ok… that was weird. I know! I know! SHORT! But it will get better! I promise! I gotta surprise for you lot:D This is the opening scene… thing… a plane… yeah… next chapter will be a shocker! Alright? SWEET!!! By the way, the song really doesn't mean anything I just used it because I recently got Modern Life Is Rubbish and I automatically fell in love with the song… ahhh… I love Blur… PLEASE REVIEW!!! YOU CAN STILL TELL ME WHAT YOU HAD FOR BREAKFAST!!! I LOVE A CIVIALISED CONVERSATION ONCE IN A WHILE!!! ------- 


	2. You can't Exist

**Haunted By Memories**

**Chapter 2: You can't exist **

-------

**Ok this is NOT weird… well I hope not anyway! I kinda stall in the beginning… but I get to the point in the end. Well… enjoy! …Can I talk to the stars first though? Thanks… **

**Shadz: Hey Guys! Haven't talked to you since 'Love me, don't hate me'!**

**Muds: Yeah that was a shit story**

**Shadz: -glares coldly- …Murdoc**

**Muds: -glares back- Shady**

**Shadz: …HI!!! –Waves frantically-**

**Muds: -backs away- freak**

**Shadz: … -sobs-**

**Noods: Murdoc-san! Now look what you have done!**

**Muds: I only stated the obvious!**

**Russ: Guys! Can we PLEASE just read this story? **

**2-D: Yeah I'm with ya there Russ**

**Noods: Of course**

**Shadz: MURDOC DOESN'T LIKE ME!!!**

**Russ: He doesn't like anyone, get over it. Now then…**

-------

**I don't own Gorillaz but I own my copy of Demon Days, their original album, Phase One: Celebrity take down and soon I will own Rise of the Ogre and Phase Two: Slow boat to Hades:D**

**-------**

"Perfect"

Noodle spat at herself aggressively. She was standing inside the London airport with her luggage close by her side watching through the glass automatic doors. Her fellow passengers were already getting in cars and taxis and going home. Except Noodle. One very important thing she forgot to take in consideration… where was she going to stay? Or better still… how was she going to get there?

Noodle scoffed and turned around to face the empty seats once she caught sight of the annoying lady that she sat next to on the plane. Rage boiling up inside her for no reason at all and no one to blame but herself. Noodle didn't know anyone who lived in London and even if she did, she didn't know if they still would be there. She hated taxis after the continuous line of terrible rape attacks. She couldn't stay in the airport… so she guessed she better start walking if she wanted sleep tonight.

Noodle whined depressingly and threw her backpack over her shoulder and picked up her heavy black luggage bag. _Why did I even come here in the first place? _She thought over and over again as she staggered out into the freezing night of London. Noodle shivered but still continued to walk. In her own time. She'd find somewhere she can call home.

-------

Silent tears slid down the lost soul's numb face, feeling like they are turning to ice in seconds. Her hot breath steaming in front of her mouth from the cold. So, so cold. Noodle mindlessly walked down the quiet streets in the middle of nowhere. Getting nowhere. She didn't know where she was or where she was going. She had been walking for what felt like hours just walking around and around in circles.

Noodle stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the corner in front of her. Lights, traffic, shops, noise, people. A main street of London. Future home? She smiled lightly in hope as the warm glows heated her face and Noodle continued her journey. Soon she would find somewhere. It was a big city. Maybe coming back to England wasn't going to be so bad after all… Maybe…

-------

"Just these miss?"

"Uh… yeah just them"

Noodle said distracted by her wallet. She opened it up and got out 40 pounds and handed it to the lady at the counter as she exchanged it for a small black bag with her purchased items safely inside. Noodle took it gratefully and smiled.

"Thanks"

She said cheerfully. Noodle turned around and stuffed her small wallet into her thick jacket pocket as her eyes once again darted around the continuous rows of great music. Music was her life and she would never forget that. The Asian teen smirked in satisfaction and grasped her 2 CD's in the bag tightly never letting them go. AFI. _Nice._

Suddenly Noodle's sparkling green glassies fell upon the G section of the pop/rock area. As if a conspiracy, she looked straight through the hard plastic cover and dead into 2-D's small black eyes staring back at her hauntingly from the CD. Their first Gorillaz album. Noodle felt her stomach lurch and her feet carried her out of the CD store and she ran down the streets of London back home as fast as she could. Never wanting to remember them… especially _him. _

-------

**-One Faithful night- … (not really)**

Noodle hummed gently to herself the tune of Panic! At the Disco's: I write sins not tragedies. Her buff winter jacket as white as snow protected her slim body from the freezing night. She turned down into a small street with dim glowing lights from houses and quiet rustles from the breeze. Noodle didn't really know where she was going. It was just another one of those nights.

"...This is London?"

She asked herself quietly. She felt she could talk aloud freely since the street was deserted. Noodle squinted through the glass windows and saw parents tucking their kids into bed, old residence reading the newspaper with a cup of tea by the fire, young couples embracing each other tightly while watching a tragic romance. Beautiful lives.

Noodle smiled and peered down at her feet studying her flat black boots walk infront of each other briskly. A slight breeze forced the wind to howl and the leaves to shake. Noodle shivered but kept walking. She knew it was a Friday night and there was no work tomorrow. She would sleep in. The best sights to view are at night, not at day. A day could be wasted with anything but the nights had to be made the most of.

The Japanese princess looked up to see her path clearly… although there was an obstacle in the way. Noodle just died inside. Words couldn't even describe how she felt as she stood only 10 meters away from the man she ever feared… and loved. Noodle opened her mouth to scream or speak but her throat seemed to have blocked all sound and air from exiting. The one person she wanted to see but never wanted to see ever again… It was 2-D.

Standing as one lone man, his blue spikes slightly hidden underneath a poorly worn beanie. His body still as stick thin as ever covered in tight light blue jeans, a large brown t-shirt and a black jacket less warm that Noodle's. His hands shook lightly looking red and sore, his fingernails broken and still uncared for. His pale skin like a graveyard tan, cleanly shaven. His creepy black holes where eyes once lingered, glaring out into Noodle's with a vacant expression. Dark blue circles surrounded them indicating clearly that he loved the night as much as she did. Noodle couldn't believe it. It was Stuart.

". . . Noodle"

His raspy British voice echoed throughout the empty streets, repeating her name over and over again in Noodle's mind long after it had been heard. Noodle couldn't comprehend, she couldn't think, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't live. It pained Noodle seeing him. Salty tears rolled down her face and she drew a harsh breath just to keep alive. 2-D took slow small steps towards her and Noodle flinched. One half of her wanted to run far, far away and the other, to embrace him into a hug and never let him go. Noodle stood her ground as he carefully approached her. She cringed in agony and clenched her eyes shut and lowered her head for some reason thinking he was going to hurt her. Well… it wouldn't have been the first time.

"Noodle"

He repeated again to get her attention. Noodle kept panicking and her brain kept telling her over and over again that it wasn't real, he wasn't there, she was only dreaming. He wasn't real. Not this time… he couldn't be. Noodle's thoughts seemed proven wrong once she felt hand's soft pressure on her shoulders. She began to sob slightly.

"… Noodle love"

It was him. It really was him and he was real. Noodle couldn't bear it. She moaned loudly letting the tears flood her face. Still with her eyes tightly closed, her knees gave way beneath her and she collapsed onto the hard concrete ground with 2-D beside her. Noodle buried her face in her hands and cried, memories hurt like bullets. The man next to her sighed sympathetically and wrapped his arms around her. Noodle gave up and fell into his chest inhaling his fresh sweet scent of butterscotch that he always had, which caused Noodle to cry more. 2-D tired to quiet her down and stroked the back of her smooth violet hair. She was unable to resist his love.

"Don't cry love, please… "

He whispered to her but every second she was with him and every move he made, it made her think back to memories that were always best left forgotten. He was the key to the unopened door. A door which Noodle never wanted open ever again… she only wanted a peek every now and then… not this.

"Noodle… please love… "

The teen raised her head of his chest and gulped for air. She tried to calm herself and put 2 words together but she could only make choking sounds from the back of her throat. 2-D lifted himself away from her head to view her face nice and close. Her emerald eyes glistening with a flow of continuous tears. He smiled warmly and wiped the tears on her cheek away with his sleeve. Noodle tried to smile back but kept her look depressed. She cleared her throat lightly.

"…2-D?"

She choked out hoarsely before letting a new set of tears run down her Asian face. 2-D gave up and just smiled at her. He wanted to let her know that everything was ok. She would never believe it though.

"Yeah love. It's me."

Noodle moaned loudly again and leaned her head into 2-D's chest. She remembered everything now; it was as though she had just missed out on the past 5 years of her life and they suddenly just hit her in one go reminding her of everything and everyone that had happened. Unbelievable pain and misery.

"Please don't cry"

He said a bit forcefully that scared Noodle. Then she remembered that last day and all the abuse and bruises… Noodle slipped out of his grip on her and shot up to her full height towering over him. He slowly lifted himself up off the ground so he could now tower Noodle. 2-D smiled smugly.

"Ya have grown love but you'll never reach my height"

Noodle cringed in anger and glared at him. After all this time… he could only say she had gotten taller? It enraged Noodle that in his eyes she was still a little girl. The innocent little Japanese Noodle. That's what she was and that's what she'll always be. She gritted her teeth and turned around arrogantly and started to walk away from him, tiny waterfalls still fell from her eyes. Noodle stopped when she felt a firm hand holding her on her arm. She didn't face him but sneered letting all her fury out on him.

"Let me go"

"… No"

"What?"

Noodle snapped and turned around to face him, fire burning in her eyes. 2-D's hand still remained its firm grip on her arm never letting her go.

"… I can't lose you Noodle… not again"

"You lost me from the day you betrayed me!"

She yelled and struggled to get out of his grip but he held even tighter. Noodle growled and stared at him coldy.

"… Noodle please just talk to me"

"Oh that's funny! If I remember correctly, it was _you_ that didn't want to talk to me!"

"Love, don't yell so-"

"I'll yell as loud as I damn well want to!"

She almost screamed so her voice echoed loudly throughout many streets. She didn't care, it didn't matter if people were getting woken up, this guy screwed up her life! 2-D sighed and looked at her sternly.

"… I want to talk"

"Well I don't so deal with it"

Noodle said hotly and once again challenged his grip but 2-D just wouldn't let go. He was holding so tight that Noodle could feel her arm tingle slightly.

"Let me go, you're cutting off my circulation"

2-D loosened his hand but Noodle tried to make a dash and he retightened it again. The annoyed Jap tried to prive off his fingers but they were stiff so she bent her head down and opened her mouth to reveal her pearly whites and bit hard onto his fingers. 2-D yelped and took them back and cradled them whimpering in pain. Noodle snarled and turned around. She walked away as her anger faded and was replaced with sadness once more. Her tears flowing more and more and her pace was slow. She could still hear 2-D. She never wanted to hurt him… but she had to if she didn't want to get hurt herself.

"… _Windmill, windmill for the land… up forever hand in hand… take it in all on your stride… it is ticking falling down… love forever, love is free…_"

…Feel Good Inc. …Her favourite song… It was their song… Just theirs…

"_Let's turn forever you and me… windmill, windmill for the land… is everybody in?.. _"

Noodle had stopped and was listening to his lyrics with his beautiful voice… she remembered all the good times they had… all the pain and sorrow… it almost seemed worth it just to hear the music. The tune came back to Noodle and she sung it in her head and pictured herself strumming the chords on her guitar on the floating island outside Feel Good Inc. … 2-D watching her from inside. It was paradise back then. Noodle bit her lip… she had to stay with 2-D… at least a little while longer. She slowly turned to face him. He was smiling and tears tinted his black eyes in the dim light. He walked over to her and Noodle looked at him blankly. She wanted to be with him… but not too close… it would almost positively kill her for a third time round of the break-up game. She couldn't bear it.

"… I haven't heard that song in a long time…"

She whispered to him. 2-D leaned closer to her so she could feel his hot breath on her face.

"… Time it was ya favourite again"

She smiled slightly and 2-D grinned his toothless grin. Noodle laughed, she couldn't believe he still had that. It was almost as though he hadn't changed a bit. 2-D took his hand in hers and their fingers entwined around each other. They both started to walk the way 2-D had come from.

"Where are we going?"

"My house"

"… Why?"

Noodle stared at 2-D anxiously while he looked ahead happily.

"Catch up… have a talk or something… if you want to?"

"…Yeah… That'd… be great…"

Noodle said uncertainly. She didn't think she would ever get to talk to him ever again but now they were both holding hands and walking to his house in the middle of the night. Yeah… so what if she was going to get hurt again? She was still strong… and it would be worth it for spending just 24 hours again with the man she grew to love. She had finally found him… and she didn't regret it… not yet anyway.

-------

**Aww wasn't that cute? Next chapter will get better and more romantic… maybe and then a bit scary… then a bit dramatic… and then final chapter, a good well mix of horror and tragedy! I love writing this stuff!**

**2-D: Hey uh can I ask you something?**

**Shadz: -blushes viciously- Y-yes Stuart, you can ask me anything…**

**2-D: oh ok good, then uh… who do you like better out of us 4?**

**Shadz: -looks disappointed- oh you wanted to ask me that? Oh well then uh… I don't know it's really hard… I like you 2-D because… uh… well…**

**Noods: -chuckles- she thinks you're cute!**

**Shadz: NOODLE!!! …I like you Noods because… well you're a girl! I can write anything about you because you and I are the same gender ya know? **

**Noods: Yeah I know**

**Shadz: BUT!! I like Murdoc because he's Satanic and has a red eye and a pet crow and is just so awesome… **

**Muds: -looks surprised- you… you really think I'm awesome?**

**Shadz: -nods- …but you know what? I think Russel is the best because he isn't like all you lot! He's just Russel. Good old Russel! You rock man! **

**Russ: uhh thanks… ?**

**Shadz: You're welcome! Bye Guys! –Everyone but Muds leaves- Um… aren't you going Muds?**

**Muds: Um… I just wanted to say… about earlier… it was just a joke, I don't really think your fics are bad or-**

**Shadz: Enough said Murdoc… enough said… ya know… I kinda wish you were my father sometimes… if I ever was your daughter… I'd always look up to you and… I'd do my best always and… make you proud**

**Muds: -is touched and tears up- …really?**

**Shadz: …YOU FELL FOR IT BIG TIME MATE!!! AH HA HA HA HA!!! XD AH!! THAT'S CLASSIC!!!**

**-------**


	3. Love at last Fight

**Haunted By Memories**

**Chapter 3: Love at last Fight**

**-------**

**WARNING: THIS PARTICULAR CHAPTER INVOLVES… ER… SOMETHING THAT MAY SLIGHTLY DISTURB THE YOUNGER PEOPLES OF THIS SITE! BE WARNED! HENCE THE NAME WARNING! THIS IS A WARNING! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! YOU HAVE NOW BEEN OFFICALLY WARNED! CONGRATULATIONS! GOOD FOR YOU!**

**Shadz: Hi hi hi there oh my brothers... and sister**

**2-D: Hey! That's from A Clockwork Orange!**

**Shadz: Bright today aren't we Stu?**

**Russ: Hey Shadz**

**Noods: Hello!**

**Shadz: Hiya Guys! …er… where's Murdoc?**

**2-D: He's sick**

**Shadz: …sick? …I didn't know musicians could get sick… I thought you were all invincible! **

**Russ: Er not quite**

**Shadz: …oh well that's a shame… I'll write him a card shall I? –Scribbles little 'get well soon' note-**

**2-D: …ya don't have to ya know… I mean it's not like he would do the same to you or anyone else**

**Shadz: I know, I'm just being friendly… ok done! –Hands card to 2-D- Give this to Murdoc and tell him that I'm sorry to hear that he is sick and may he get well soon!**

**2-D: -takes card and stares at it- …Are ya gonna give him a present too?**

**Shadz: Nah I can't be stuffed, a card will do… shame he misses out on reading my new chapter… oh well! You guys will tell him all about it won't you?**

**Russ: uh… yeah sure… **

**Shadz: GREAT! Let's read!**

**-------**

**I don't own Gorillaz but I own everything else in the world! MUAHAHAHA!!! **

-------

"You _Promised!_"

"It was a stupid promise! No one can promise that!"

"You said that fight meant _nothing!_"

"If I hadn't told ya then it would still be nothing!"

Noodle gasped and looked taken aback. She stared at 2-D in shock as he stared back at her grimly. The teen began to weep slightly and she buried her face in her hands. She sat down on 2-D's blue bed.

"I can't believe you wouldn't tell me something as important as that…"

"It wasn't important-"

"YES IT WAS!!"

Noodle screamed frustratedly, her Japanese voice echoing throughout 2-D's hollow bedroom. She lifted her hands off her face revealed her dark look and bloodshot eyes with red stained cheeks from the tears. The blue-haired man sat down on the bed next to her but she looked ahead at his door thinking of how she would like to bolt out and leave his apartment.

"Noodle look at me"

He said forcefully. Noodle tried to ignore him and pretend he wasn't there and avoided his eye contact. 2-D was starting to get really annoyed with her now.

"Noodle… fine then just listen to me… I didn't want to tell you about that fight between me and Muds because I knew it would hurt you… and I didn't want to do that"

"Yes you did"

2-D felt his tolerance snap and his temper rise dangerously. He growled and held her jaw with one hand and made her look his way. Noodle started to feel a bit intimidated by his behaviour… the sort of thing that Noodle didn't think that he would do to her. She didn't think it all the way through and her plan would backfire just like her other one… she should have run away when she first saw him.

"… You had a dream… you wanted a family… I did too… but you never stopped to tell me and ask me how I felt, did you?"

"I did! Wasn't it obvious? I loved you all like family but you never loved about me!"

2-D narrowed his eyes angrily and put his face up next to Noodle's scaring her. His grip making her face ache so badly.

"Don't you _dare _say that I didn't love you… I loved you from the very first day I meet you right up until this very moment… I've always loved you… couldn't you see that?"

He asked his tone as cold as ice. Noodle gulped nervously at his reaction and blinked tears out of her eyes.

"… If you love me… then why do you hurt me?"

2-D's eyes softened up and his hand loosened his tight hold on her jaw. It soon looked like he was about to cry himself.

"… I don't… You hurt me…"

His hand dropped off Noodle's face leaved a glowing red hand print. She shook her head lightly as more tears fell. There was silence between them as they both looked deep into each others eyes. The only sounds being their breathing and the high-pitched silence flowing throughout the cold room. 2-D opened his mouth to speak.

"… Tell me love… what did I ever do to you?..."

Noodle froze and tried to think about this… what did he ever do to her? He did nothing… She thought that he was hurting her but really he was only protecting her… he saved her life, he never hit her. She had it wrong… for all this time… she was too blinded by pain to see that it wasn't him. He was innocent. Noodle opened her mouth to speak but 2-D put a finger over her mouth to silence her.

"I loved you, that's what…"

"… I'm sorry 'D… I couldn't see that… You did nothing… I'm sorry for being so hard on you"

2-D lifted his cold face completely and smiled warmly at her. That's all he wanted was for her to see that he wasn't the criminal, only her victim. He wanted an apology and he got it. 2-D leaned over and hugged her tightly. Noodle wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and cried more freely.

"Noodle love, stop crying…"

He pleaded but Noodle ignored him and went into deep sympathy.

"How could I have been so stupid to not realise that you loved me? How could I? I was just so pathetic and selfish and I was so mean to you and-"

"Hey! It wasn't your fault love… you were still hurt by others… stop blaming yourself, you did nothing"

"I was _very _optimistic… sue me"

Noodle sobbed lightly and 2-D laughed and rubbed her back soothingly. There was a pause in which Noodle took her time to calm down while 2-D thought… now was his chance… his evil diabolic plan could be carried out… it was now or never before he would lose her again… it was time to tell her how he _really_ felt about her…

"…You're 19 now aren't ya love?"

"Yeah… why?"

"… Err ya look taller…"

2-D lied quickly and Noodle laughed dryly. Excellent! For 2-D and… maybe Noodle… hopefully anyway.

"Um… can we talk?"

"It's something I always do on a daily basis"

"Seriously love"

2-D said with a touch of anxiety. Noodle pulled back and moved her position so she was facing 2-D on the bed. He took her hand in his and felt the warm heat off her smooth palm. He sighed and looked up at her again while she wiped her tears from her face once they had stopped.

"… How do you feel?"

Noodle froze not sure of a reply for this.

"… As right as rain?"

2-D smiled humoured by this but then changed his look back to serious.

"No um… I mean… How do you… feel about being with me?… what do you think of me as?"

"I love you 2-D. You are such a kind fun caring person and you are a part of my non-existent family and also my best friend in the entire world"

Oh… That's where it went a bit wrong… 2-D loved her like that… In the beginning but over the last 5 years whenever she was on his mind… he felt like he loved her more than that… and he feared that she would never think of him the same way. Still… he had to try, there was still a chance. He thought then smiled smugly as she stared back at him confused. 2-D leaned over to her and gently kissed her on her forehead like he used to. He pulled back slowly and stared at her.

"… How did you feel when I kissed ya?"

Noodle frowned slightly still feeling like she's being left out on the conversation and completely missing his point. Nevertheless, Noodle still answered his psychotic questions.

"I felt loved. Happy. Safe… Why? What's this about 'D?"

2-D didn't answer but leaned over again unexpectedly and kissed her on her cheek. He looked at her again.

"What about when I kissed ya there?"

"I seriously don't know what you're on about, you used to kiss me all the time! I don't understand why-"

But 2-D broke her off by leaning in and putting his mouth to hers. She gasped a bit but then froze. 2-D just went for it enjoying the moment and let his tongue massage her sweet-tasting lips, begging for entry. Noodle lazily parted her lips and dropped her jaw and let his tongue slide into her mouth, dancing with her tongue. She seemed to be in some sort of dreamy trance and 2-D leaned into the kiss more. They pashed for a further 5 seconds before 2-D broke it off and gasped for air. He watched Noodle's lips close and her emerald eyes slowly opened.

"How about there?..."

"… Like I want you to do it again"

Noodle replied softly still in most of her trance, memorising the strange feelings and storing the new emotions in her mind. 2-D looked a bit shocked but smiled knowing she felt the same way he did. He leaned his forehead against hers lightly.

"… I love you Noodle… But I love you more than family… I love you like a… girlfriend… a lover… and I have ever since that last day I saw ya at Kong…"

Noodle froze and felt her stone heart set on fire and melt back into her old normal one. She was loved again. Noodle smiled widely and innocently staring up into his face.

"… I feel the same… I love you Stuart"

"I love you too"

2-D grinned quickly before catching her up into another French kiss. Noodle, already knowing what to do, opened her mouth and moved into the kiss. 2-D wrapped her arms around her back for balance from moving so much. Noodle couldn't help but moan seductively without even realising it and 2-D felt himself go hard. He pulled back and stared down at Noodle with a hint of fear upon his face. _Oh God! No! I can't be hard! It's way too soon! _He thought repeatedly in his not-so-bright brain. Noodle looked up worriedly and impatiently.

"What's wrong?"

"Um. . ."

2-D began not wanting to tell her that he was feeling sexual ecstasy. He didn't want to take away her innocence… but she was 19 which was a year over the age to do so… she was practically a grown woman. But it was still kinda wrong. Noodle still waited for an answer.

"… Stu?"

"Uh… I-I'm just… tired… that's all"

Noodle raised an eyebrow and looked at him suspiciously. He faked a grin and began to break out in a slight sweat. He looked like he was keeping something from her. Noodle sighed annoyingly and rolled her eyes as she moved away from 2-D and got off the bed. 2-D watched her in a dazed look of confusion, she walked over to the door in front of him and bent over to put on her boots.

"Well then goodnight 'D. Maybe I'll run into you within the next 3 years or something but don't count on seeing me again otherwise"

2-D wasn't even listening to her. He was busy staring at her ass. Sick pervert. His member getting harder and harder as he pictured his little love naked. After being such a slow developer and flat she had finally grown up and grown her feminine curves well. 2-D wanted to touch crawl all over her. He couldn't resist the ecstasy. Noodle finished tying the laces on the boots and stood up and turned the handle to open the door.

It opened only about an inch before a hand from behind her pushed it closed. Noodle sighed boringly and turned around only to find 2-D's face right up in hers grinning evilly. His hand moved next to her head over her shoulder holding the door closed and he moved closer to her so their bodies were almost touching. Noodle gulped nervously as she started to get really uncomfortable. 2-D placed the other hand next to the other side of her head on the door. Noodle was trapped. 2-D couldn't help himself, his mind had taken total control over his slim body. They both stared into each others eyes.

"… 2-D… what are you doing?"

Noodle asked quietly. 2-D put his mouth to her eye and breathed thinking of an answer, making from Noodle's ear right down to her spine tingle strangely.

"I wanna show my love to ya"

Noodle felt strange, she had never felt this type of feeling before. It was weird and unexpected and it scared Noodle. She knew that 2-D knew what it was though. That was what scared her…

"What do you mean?"

"This"

2-D smirked and moved forward even more so Noodle had nowhere to go and pushed himself into her so their intimate parts were touching. Noodle shuddered and 2-D grounded his hips into her larger more inexperienced ones. The Jap moaned slightly and tensed. Then she realised it was one of 2-D's games. Well fine, she'd… play along. Noodle lifted her head up so she could only just see 2-D staring at her hungrily.

"… Are you referring to a bit of the old 'in out, in out', Mr. Tusspot?"

2-D grinned ear to ear, glad she was understanding and not rejecting. He nodded a bit as Noodle shut her eyes lightly and tried to think straight but ecstasy had taken over her body also no matter how hard she tried to resist. 2-D glared at her neck, her soft elegant neck and bent down into it. He bit her white t-shirt and followed it up till he reached the side of just underneath her jaw, his head on a lean. Noodle's eyes flew open feeling his hot breath and then she gasped loudly once his teeth sunk into her skin hard like a cannibal.

He held his position and sucked the skin like a vampire trying to drain blood. Noodle cringed in pain and then jerked away from him but his arms kept her trapped like a helpless animal. 2-D stopped and backed away thinking he might have hurt her. He viewed her neck and the bite marks and bruising surrounding it. Noodle breathed heavily staring at him cautiously while he felt a flow of guilt weigh heavily on him. Her neck stung badly and the skin felt broken.

"… 2-D?"

His black hollow eyes snapped back to her worried face and 2-D then defiantly knew he had taken a step too far. He let his arms fall limp down at his side and he walked back 2 steps away from her panting heavily from sucking. Noodle was free and pushed herself off the door still staring at him and she pulled down her t-shirt. 2-D looked around the room guiltily and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Um… sorry love"

He mumbled still avoiding her eye contact. He really wanted to but it just seemed like Noodle wasn't ready. He couldn't blame her. He would probably need to earn her trust again before he could even look at her. He didn't deserve a beautiful teen like Noodle. But she felt disappointed… she was just scared a bit and 2-D thought that she didn't want to… she did though. She loved 2-D and she wanted to prove it too. Noodle walked up towards him and his eyes laid back down on her again.

"Don't be…"

He stared at her strangely and Noodle smiled slightly. If 2-D wasn't going to make the next move then Noodle thought she had better do it herself. And fast. She looked outside of 2-D's giant glass window and saw everything a dark blue colour that was sure to get darker. Not to mention cold. Noodle turned her gaze back.

"It's getting quite dark… I don't think I'll be able to walk home safely and warmly…"

"Would ya like me to drive ya?"

Noodle's shoulders dropped in disappointment as he was taking it the wrong way. She tried to shrug it off and give him more obvious hints. She walked around him and sat on his bed rubbing the soft blue covers trying to indicate that it was a double.

"Well you could but… wouldn't it be easier if I could… just stay here for the night?"

She asked with a cute smile. 2-D stared at her blankly, loosing the plot almost completely as though all his brain cells just died.

"Where would you sleep?"

Noodle started to get really annoyed now. Her patience was wearing thin and she was growing impatient.

"… This is a double bed"

She whispered coolly. 2-D suddenly seemed to snap back into reality and smiled happily.

"Awright then! If you are ok with that love…?"

Noodle nodded slowly.

"Better than ok"

"… Well it's only about… 8 now so… dinner?"

Noodle sighed depressingly and shut her eyes. He still didn't get it! Was she bad at this or was he just a slow unobservant dullard? After he'd understand… she could control and hold herself until then… she was certainly getting hungry though. Noodle jumped up and grinned at him.

"Dinner sounds great"

-------

**Ok this chapter will just drag on and I hate REALLY long chapters! Like 60 pages! They infuriate me so! Grr! This is continued in the next chapter! And I told you that you needed to tell me what you had for breakfast because guess what… THEY ARE GOING TO HAVE BREAKFAST!!! SO PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS!! WHAT DO YOU EAT FOR BREAKFAST??? IDEAS!! IDEAS!! REVIEWS!! IDEAS!! …Prwease?**

**Russ: Um… Shadz?**

**Shadz: Yep?**

**2-D: Uh maybe it wasn't such a good idea for Noodle to read this…**

**Shadz: -gulps- …Noods?**

**Noods: …Hi… **

**Shadz: -stares worriedly at her- Um… you did know about the warning didn't ya love?**

**Noods: …warning?…**

**Shadz: …oh dear…**

**Russ: Baby girl, just forget it, ya know Shadz and her wacky stories! Just being pathetic! It's nothing! …C'mon baby girl let's get an ice cream**

**2-D: OH! ICE CREAM!**

**Noods: …Ice cream…**

**Shadz: T-that's right Noodle… g-go get some ice cream… yes… please… -smacks head- SWEET SATAN!!!**

**Muds: -walks in- 'Ello Shady, thanks for ya card. What I miss?**

**Shadz: -still shocked- …you missed the sex…**

**Muds: THE WHAT????? **

**Shadz: …tune in next time mate… I'm a little tired I think I'll have a lie down… -walks out and bangs into wall and falls unconscious-**

**Muds: …err Shady? … -shrugs and walks off-**

**------- **


	4. Earning Trust through Stupidity

**Haunted By Memories**

**Chapter 4: Earning Trust through Stupidity**

**-------**

**Shadz: Ow my head… Err ok now for promotional reasons… well not really… I have decided that… Noodle is too young to read this next chapter… **

**Russ: You bet your ass she's too young! Yesterday after the ice cream she was asking me everything! It was horrible!**

**2-D: Yeah and then she got all weird around me and stuff and asked me why I called myself hard**

**Russ: you never did 'D! It was Shadz here that wrote all this! ...How old are you anyway Shadz?**

**Shadz: -shifty eyes- um… Older than Noodle…**

**Muds: HA! You're like a year younger than her!**

**Shadz: SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!!! –Clobbers him over the head and knocks him out cold- Anyone else wanna question my age?? –Silence- good.**

**2-D: …what's your name?**

**Shadz: What?**

**2-D: What's your real name?**

**Shadz: …Why?**

**2-D: I was just wondering…**

**Shadz: …It's cheese… -turns away awkwardly and runs off crying from the humiliation-**

**Russ: That kid has issues… -shakes head-**

**-------**

**I don't own Gorillaz…………………………… no sorry no bad joke today…………. Nothing comes to mind…………………………………………………………………… are ya gonna read this story or what?**

**-------**

"That pasta was really nice Stu"

Noodle said thoughtfully and beamed up at him. He grinned in pride back down at her before shutting the dishwasher door and starting up the machine. He walked slowly around the kitchen with Noodle hot on his trail admiring him.

"Thanks… sorry it wasn't fancy restaurant food, I wasn't really expecting ya to stay"

2-D blushed a bit knowing that he did expect her to stay but even then not to eat. Noodle knew this too but thought it wasn't worth wasting her life on the pathetic matter. She only wanted 2-D now. She had been patiently waiting all night like a good girl but now she felt like getting naughty. But 2-D seemed as dim as ever which didn't help at all.

"So… what now?"

He questioned looking totally lost. Noodle secretly smiled to herself knowing that it would be a great time to go to bed.

"Well… what's the time?"

2-D glanced above her at the clock on the wall. He looked back down at her and smiled briefly.

"It's 9:26 love"

Noodle walked closer to him so they were only inches apart and she eyed him smugly. 2-D smiled back uncertainly.

"… Time for bed"

She whispered. 2-D nodded lightly and freed himself from Noodle's trance and walked over to the door. He stopped in the doorway and looked back at her anxiously.

"Um I have a shower before I go to bed… that awright?"

Noodle's eyes widened in excitement and she seemed aroused at the thought of seeing 2-D naked in the shower. She quickly snapped herself out of it and nodded at 2-D still waiting for a comment.

"Yeah, it's fine Stu… don't be too long"

"I'll try love"

He said jokingly and proceeded down the corridor of his apartment. Noodle waited silently and heard the bathroom door close… but it didn't lock. The shower turned on and the fresh steaming water was heard pouring out onto the floor. Noodle couldn't decide if she wanted to sneak into the shower with him or if she wanted to wait and surprise him once he got out. Noodle walked around the kitchen, her mind pacing a million miles per hour then she suddenly stopped and a horrible look of disgust crept over her face. She had changed completely! 2-D just kissed her and now her mind was poisoned with dirty thoughts and hormones. She cursed 2-D and thought maybe she should just leave and make him come and get her… and she was back right where she started from. Noodle sighed impatiently.

"Dammit 2-D! ...You just kill me you know that?"

She said aloud to herself. Noodle looked around the kitchen. It was actually quite nice and way better organised than his room in Kong let alone an apartment! The Axe Princess walked out into the living room and slumped onto the couch lazily. She yawned and grabbed the remote and turned on the large TV. What would there be to watch on a Friday night at 9:30 on TV? Noodle mindlessly flipped through channels till she fell onto a movie she recognized. Van Helsing. The Vampires were a dead giveaway. Noodle shrugged and watched from about halfway through the movie. She needed something to preoccupy her mind while she was waiting for her boyfriend.

After about 10 minutes, Noodle heard the running water finally stop. She was alerted and knew he was almost out. She turned off the flash TV and got off the couch and approached the corridor. Noodle could hear noises of a towel rustling through the door next to her. 2-D. The teen walked over and waited at the door for him to appear. She looked down the corridor and got a clear view of his bedroom. It was nothing like it was at Kong. It still was a bit of a mess but apart from that, it had completely changed. And Noodle thought that she would enjoy her first night's stay at 2-D's house…

Suddenly the door of the bathroom opened and banged against Noodle's shoulder while she was caught of guard. She winced in pain and quickly stepped away from the door to let out the ex-singer. He opened the door and slipped out and rushed to her side. Noodle seemed to have forgotten that she was in pain and stared at his body from beneath her violet bangs as she blushed viciously. Only his towel was wrapped around his waist and this aroused Noodle more than ever. 2-D rubbed her shoulder lightly.

"Sorry love, did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine 'D"

She said cutely still looking up and down at his pale figure. Another thing that she had noticed, No Murdoc No bruises! His body looked so unhealthily skinny but at the same time so muscular. Noodle had no idea how he could pull that off. She smiled and 2-D walked down the corridor to his room holding his plain white towel about his waist. Noodle watched him and felt disappointment as he shut the door behind him. She sighed and thought she better clean up a bit herself.

Noodle stepped into the slightly steaming room and shut the door closed. She wiped the condensation off the mirrors and stared at her reflection. She brushed back her silky smooth violet hair with her hands and straightened her white t-shirt to reveal her curves more clearly. Then Noodle thought… why would he love someone like me? I'm not beautiful or anything, I'm just a pathetic cold-hearted Asian girl. She quickly shook off the question and her hypocritical answers. Noodle didn't have anything with her apart from her cell phone and her wallet in her pocket. She didn't think she would need anything else. Noodle didn't have her toothbrush or hairbrush or pyjamas or anything. Noodle cringed angrily. It made her feel unclean.

She leaned over to one side and looked at her neck and saw the deep bite marks and the slight bruising around it. She gingerly touched it and flinched, it still hurt a bit. In her mind Noodle was thinking what a bastard but in reality she liked it. It looked cool for some strange obscure reason. Noodle eventually shrugged it off and left the bathroom. Her little heart increasing its pace with every beat it made. She started to feel anxious and she neared 2-D's room, the door still closed. She put out a shaking arm and her palm and fingers enclosed around the door handle. She twisted it and opened the door secretly wanting to catch 2-D in the nude but when she opened it, it was too late. He was already wearing long pyjama pants and a plain black t-shirt. Noodle smiled as he set up the bed for them, her mind having not forgotten its aim. 2-D turned to her and grinned.

"Ya ready for bed love?"

"… Yeah"

She stated coolly and walked to the other side of the bed opposite 2-D. Noodle folded the covers over for her to get in and 2-D stared at her in confusion. She noticed this and stopped.

"Um are you sure you wanna sleep in those? I got some loose clothes if ya want to use them…"

2-D turned around and went to his drawers and rummaged through them trying to find a big enough t-shirt of his for a female body. Noodle smirked and thought of something crazy… something she would probably regret but that was her problem and she'd deal with it if she had to. The cheeky Jap bent down and took off her black ankle socks and threw them on the floor carelessly. She undid the button and zip on her black skinny jeans and slide them off her perfect legs, tossing the pants next to her socks. Noodle reached the hems of her shirt and lifted it over her head and let it drop to the ground.

"… Ok this might be a little bit tight but I'm sure it will fit…"

2-D faded off as he turned around and his black hollow eyes bulged shockingly at the sight before him. Noodle stood half naked (and freezing cold) next to her pile of clothes on the ground. Noodle blushed a violent dark shade of red from his expression and smiled grimly. 2-D looked her up and down and at her beautiful feminine curves. Her breasts had actually grown and were now cupped with a lacy pink padded bra and her hips had gotten wider with matching underwear. Noodle waited as 2-D still stared at her. After a while Noodle coughed to try and get his attention and his head snapped to view her face.

"Um I can just go to sleep like this… can't I, 2-D?"

2-D opened his mouth to speak but seemed to be caught up with his words.

"S-sure love…"

He said. Noodle smiled happily and continued getting into his bed. 2-D hastily turned around and stuffed the carefully chosen clothes into the drawer and shut it and flipped around to face her. Her arms were behind her head and her breathing was quiet, her chest slowly rising up and down. 2-D shivered and stared at her as he pointed to the wall above her.

"C-could you turn on that light… there…"

Noodle nodded and turned around to face the wall and pressed the button and the bright light shone down upon her. 2-D nodded and flipped the switch for the main light off making the room glow a bit dimly. The curtains were already drawn and everything was perfect. Noodle was practically screaming inside with excitement. She carefully studied every move he made as he crawled into the bed next to her. He snuggled down and laid his head gently on the pillow, his eyes still open.

"What was that about love?"

"…What was what about?"

"Why'd ya want to sleep in ya underwear?"

Noodle began to blush again and sunk down more into the bed and held the covers over her cold shoulders. She shrugged and looked at 2-D with an absent minded face.

"I don't know… more comfortable"

"Right"

2-D said not buying it at all. He rolled his eyes and turned onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. Noodle continued to gaze at him hoping he wasn't tired or anything. Noodle needed to make her move now.

"… What made you love me?"

"… Everything"

"I don't understand"

"Everything about ya… the way you looked, they way you talked, your humour, style, everything. Even ya mischievous to be honest"

Noodle faced him and smiled cheekily as he yawned.

"I still got heaps of that in me after all this time…"

"Yeah sure love, whatever"

He said unbelievingly and chuckled softly. Noodle sighed and prepared herself for 'fun'. Actually she didn't know what she was doing anymore. She was just making this up as she went. **(A lot like the writer of the story actually…) **Noodle rolled over so the side of her body touched Stuart's and she tried to push him off.

"My bed! My bed!"

She yelled as 2-D laughed at her getting pushed halfway off the bed. He grabbed the best posts behind him to hold him on but the forces built up between the two, they both passed each other and Noodle fell on top of 2-D. They both froze in fear and suspicion not even drawing a breath. Finally, one spoke…

"… Hi how ya doing?…"

"…Noodle, get off me"

2-D said annoyingly and squirmed underneath her body. Noodle had come this far and she wasn't going to leave it at that because she was squashing 2-D, oh no. Noodle pinned him down and opened her legs so one was on each side of his legs. 2-D watched in confusion as Noodle sat up, took his arms and held them together above his head, trapping him this time. The covers slid off Noodle's back and down to her feet letting the cold air hit them both. Noodle held her awkward position until she slipped and fell on top of 2-D again. She looked into his face and couldn't help but laugh. 2-D looked serious.

"… What are you doing love?"

"… The same thing as you did"

Noodle remembered what he did to her neck and saw that 2-D had one of his own. 2-D raised an eye brow confusingly.

"Are ya trying to seduce me love?"

"Well if that's what you were doing before then yeah"

"But I thought you weren't ready…?"

"… I never said that!"

"… So ya are ready?"

"Only if you are!"

"I was ready from the beginning"

"So was I!"

"…Really?"

"Yes!"

"… Eh? What? I thought ya weren't!"

Noodle sighed wearily and lowered her head onto 2-D's chest shaking slightly. She lifted it up laughing as 2-D stared at her like she was a manic. It was a very confusing time for 2-D. Noodle decided it wasn't worth the trouble of an argument. She kicked the sheets right to the edge of the bed with her feet still pinning 2-D. Noodle felt her attitude change and leaned her head next to 2-D's.

"Just shut up and fuck me"

She said teasingly and kissed him. 2-D's eyes widened in shock as Noodle moved more and more into his mouth. It for some reason sickened 2-D. The blue-haired man got a grip and struggled underneath her body but she held him down. 2-D broke away from her mouth and gulped for air, Noodle staring at him confusingly.

"Noodle, please…"

He breathed heavily. Noodle panicked thinking she did something wrong and sat up taking her hands off his arms.

"What's wrong Stu?"

"… This ain't right love… it ain't right"

Noodle stared sadly at 2-D not understanding. He moved out from underneath her and sat up on his side of the bed as Noodle faced him.

"… I thought it was what you wanted…"

She whispered miserably. 2-D looked at her sympathetically and shook his head lightly.

"… That wasn't the Noodle I know love"

"You changed me"

"From when?"

"From when you kissed me and tried to eat me!"

2-D laughed as Noodle watched him thickly.

"It's called a hickey love"

"I don't care what it's called! You're missing my point! YOU made me change!"

2-D raised an eye brow smugly.

"Actually love I didn't, it was your choice to take off your clothes"

"NO! I mean you gave me more disturbing hormones!"

"Did I?"

"YES!"

"I didn't mean to!"

He said in a mockingly scared voice. Noodle clenched her teeth and breathed out fiercely as her temper rose.

"Don't be so thick Stu!"

"Ok love, I'll stay skinny for ya"

"Just stop it and talk to me!!"

"We are talking!"

"YOU'RE BEING STUPID!"

Noodle screamed at him as 2-D made her more and more enraged.

"… Cheese?"

The teen lashed out at 2-D and jumped on top of him and pinned him down once again by his shoulders. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she stared at the pretty dullard. He laughed at her as Noodle didn't find even the slightest thing funny.

"Don't make me hurt you"

She growled. 2-D stopped laughed and just smiled at her. He lifted a hand up to her face of fury and stroked it softly. Noodle immediately calmed down unexpectedly.

"… You're cute when you're mad"

"You wound me up and made me nearly hit you just to tell me that I'm cute?"

"Yeah I did"

Noodle sighed and got up off 2-D, her anger fading slowly. 2-D grinned at her evilly.

"You're moody"

Temper rising…

"You're pathetic, I can't believe I was actually going to sleep with you"

"… You still can ya know"

"I thought it 'ain't right'"

"… Only if you feel the same way about me"

"… Huh?"

"I love you… and I know you love me but… you need to trust me enough… with something like this… you don't have to if you don't want to… In your own time… when you're ready…"

2-D crawled to the end of the bed and took the covers and pulled them up over the both of them. He tried to make them comfortable while Noodle still stared at him confusingly. 2-D gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"… Just let me know"

2-D grinned his still world famous toothless grin and winked at her. Noodle blushed a little as 2-D lay down and rested his head on the pillow lying away from her. The Japanese ex-guitarist sat motionless in his bed and waited. Her mind at the blank. Noodle was ready, she had been for a while now… why was he taking it slow for her? She seemed confused by his words slightly. She did trust him. Well she did now. It wasn't that important was it?... Noodle shrugged and thought just go for it. What was she waiting for? She turned towards 2-D smiling shyly.

"… 2-D?"

"Yeah love?"

"… I'm ready… "

What could happen?...

-------

**Whoa! This is VERY dramatic compared to what I thought it would be like… plus it kinda turned out different to what I expected... those 2 are such morons -shakes head disappointly- ...it's awkward and not like me to write something like this! I guess there is always a first though... and it's not THAT bad… is it? It doesn't make much sense… why did 2-D say 'cheese?'… I don't know, let's ask our special guests…**

**Shadz: What did you think of that chapter 2-D?**

**2-D: …Err… Just a question… why are ya making me and Noods… ya know… why? I don't love Noodle like that!**

**Shadz: …You don't like it?**

**2-D: No! No! No! It's great! It's just... why me?**

**Shadz: …Why Frank-n-furter? **

**Frank: 'Cos I'm just a sweet transvestite! From transsexual, Transelv- –Gun shots and a loud thump-**

**Shadz: I don't know, you two just seem to go together well… -mumbles- you and I would have made a better couple though -cough cough- ...shame Noodle missed it… ya know it wasn't that bad, maybe she could still-**

**Russ: NO! Don't even think about it man! You may have a sick perverted mind but that doesn't mean her innocence should be taken!**

**Shadz: It's just funny you saying that because um… she lives with Murdoc**

**Muds: Eh! What'd I do to her?**

**Shadz: …You walk around her in your briefs… now Russel, tell me that you didn't see that as a bad influence on her**

**Russ: I told him but he just doesn't care!**

**Muds: And don't forget it**

**Shadz: …-sighs- you sick bastard… nah! I joke, I joke, your cool... Hey who hit Frank? Oh well he was meant to remain here… in spirit anyway**

**2-D: Yeah, society must be protected**

**Shadz: …You're a Rocky Horror fan 'D?**

**2-D: It's astounding**

**Shadz: HA!!! **

**-------**


	5. Russel's Accident

**Haunted By Memories**

**Chapter 5: Russel's Accident**

**-------**

**Shadz: HEY!!! Isn't it weird that 2-D sounds EXACTLY like Damon Albarn?...**

**Russ: ……**

**Noods: ……**

**Muds: ……**

**2-D: …… –Shifty eyes-**

**Shadz: hmm………..**

**-------**

**No I never said I owned Gorillaz….. But I have a very peculiar feeling… that Damon owns 2-D… like he's some sort of… cartoon character…… _very suspicious_... –camera-**

**-------**

**-3 weeks later…-**

Noodle eyelids lazily opened as she awoke from her deep slumber. She squinted into the bright light of dawn and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. The Japanese teen flipped over to the other side only to find no blue-haired beauty quietly sleeping next to her, just a bunch of ruffled sheets. Noodle yawned loudly and sat up as she stretched her arms. It was a beautiful morning. Shame it was Monday. She stole a glance at the small digital clock next to her wondering why it didn't go off. Because she was 10 minutes early for a wakeup call. The time was 6:50am. She still had time for an extra snooze. Noodle smiled dully and flopped back down upon the soft mattress again and shut her eyes. Then she sat up again and decided to get up. She was already awake and it would cause her more pain if she had to wake up again.

She crawled out of the double bed and walked around the room while ruffling her messy violet hair. Noodle walked out of the room down the corridor and into the kitchen still in a daze. On the bench was 2-D fixing some breakfast for a fine day. Noodle smiled and walked up behind him. She inhaled the delicious smell of eggs and bacon and could sense her morning coffee calling for her. She lifted her arms up and gave 2-D a soothing massage around his neck and shoulder. He hummed in pleasure and then turned around to face her.

"Mornin' love, you're up early"

"Good morning Stu"

2-D looked down at her slim body and noticed that she had not had her morning shower yet due to her wearing her pyjamas. He looked back up at her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"As soon as you're dressed I'll have breakfast ready waiting for ya, ok?"

"Ok"

2-D pulled her closer to him and gave her a small kiss on the lips before letting her go and get ready. He turned back to the bench and focused on making the food as Noodle walked down the corridor and into the bathroom. She turned on the hot water and started undressing. She got in the shower and let the lukewarm water wash her body and wet her hair. When she was done she turned it off and walked out, the cold air freezing her body. She got out one of 2-D's clean towels and started drying herself. She quickly combed through her hair and then left the bathroom with the towel wrapped securely around her body.

While she was walking down the corridor, she heard the distant sounds and noises echoing throughout the living room coming from the TV. Some dodgy kids' programmes Noodle thought. She got to her and 2-D's room and shut the door closed letting her towel slip from her fingers onto the floor. She got some clean underwear and put them on. She rummaged through her drawers to find some clothes to wear to work today. She finally just decided to wear a white buttoned blouse with some blue jeans and her chucks. Nothing too fancy. Once she was dressed and had her makeup and everything done, she walked to the living room and saw 2-D sitting on the couch with coffee and watching some weird movie.

"Kitchen love"

He answered her question before she could even ask. Everything was still a bit new to Noodle. What with moving into 2-D's apartment and all. It was a daily routine she would soon get used to. She spotted her eggs and bacon on the table next to her trust caffeine-filled coffee. Noodle's eyes widened in excitement and hunger.

"Coffee!"

She whispered to herself insanely and grabbed her food. She walked out and sat down next to 2-D who was now reading today's paper. Noodle placed her food down on the table in front of them and started sipping her hot liquid drink. She glanced at the TV and decided to ignore it and see what headlines London had. 2-D was reading an article with a fearful face.

"… What's wrong Stu?"

But 2-D ignored her and continued reading the traumatizing article he had come across. Tears shone in his eyes as he red through every line memorising every word. Noodle looked anxious and tried to look at what he was reading but he jolted away not wanting to be disturbed. His face screamed with horror. The Jap stared at him anxiously still sipping her coffee.

"… What are you reading?"

2-D opened his mouth to speak but not a sound come out of his throat. He gasped at one sentence which made Noodle jerk in shock. She put down her coffee not wishing to spill it and turned to face him.

"… Stuart, you're scaring me…"

Their was a long pause in which 2-D finished reading the article. Once he had he lowered it gently and slowly turned to face Noodle, the fear still left upon his pale face. Noodle shivered and carefully reached over and grabbed hold of the paper.

"… Could I read…?"

She took the paper out of his hands and scanned the page for the article he was reading. It was hard to miss. It stood out clearly to both of them… It was… Russel. Noodle gasped sharply remembering her dear friend who was like a second father and brother to her. The drummer, the hog lover, the hip hop African/American and nice big guy, Russel Hobbs. Another part of her family that turned their back on her. She cringed and her hands shook slightly, her body wanting to rip the paper to shreds but her mind needed to read… So she did.

She only quickly scanned through the sentences but every word Noodle came across made her heart slow down, her blood run cold and her breath be robbed of her. Words that tore Noodle up inside just as much as the article describes. Screaming in her vicious mind… _Russel Hobbs… Ex-Drummer… Gorillaz…_ _Last Sunday night… around 10pm… Just outside London… Lying on the road… car… hit… and… run… _The Teen gasped in terror but still kept reading on… she couldn't stop no matter how painful it was… _Hit… huge force… broken bones… brain damage… dislocated limbs… fractured skull… eternal bleeding… not a chance… dead… before… before anyone had found him… car not identified… murderer… not yet caught… _

"Noodle…?"

2-D interrupted her and stared at her worriedly. Noodle couldn't read on anymore and looked up at 2-D. Visions in her mind of Russel's poor slaughtered body lying lifeless in the middle of the road… after some crazy manic run him down purposely at such high speeds… not a witness… not a suspect… not a single clue. 2-D reached a hand over and wiped the forming tears from Noodle's eyes that she hadn't even recognized. She sobbed lightly and leaned over to him who held her in a tight embrace.

"Not Russel… that can't be… it can't be… it's not Russel…"

She whispered dryly to herself. She only had 2-D now… Murdoc and Russel… were both gone… forever… she had no one… but 2-D. She could never lose him now… she couldn't bare it. Noodle opened her now enraged eyes and they stared coldly onto the small black and white picture of Russel Hobbs above the article. Such an innocent mortal didn't deserve death. And Noodle spoke quietly… to no one in particular…

"…You may have taken Russel and Murdoc away from me… but you'll never take 2-D away… never… I swear… I'll protect him with my life… You'll have to take me first… You'll never have him… _he's mine_"

-------

**Poor Russel… :'(… yeah Russ is dead… terrible accident really… I'm sorry you're dead mate**

**Russ: Gee! Thanks for that Shadz! You killed me off!**

**Muds: Hey! How do you think _I_ feel? I'm not even in the story! She killed me off ages ago!**

**Shadz: -grins- …or did I?... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...-**

**2-D: I think you-**

**Shadz: I'M NOT DONE!!! -………………….. Hehe! Ok what were you saying 'D?**

**2-D: Err……-****  
****Shadz: DON'T MOCK MY CONTINOUS LINE OF FULL STOPS!!!! THEY'RE COOL!**

**Russ: Yeah, sure Shadz… sure….**

**-------**


	6. Extra Chapter Birthday

**Haunted By Memories**

**Chapter 6: (Extra Chapter) Birthday**

**-------**

**Yes, my brothers, the chapter is it's title… A real horror show birthday… On this clear fine sunny day of late October, the unexpectedly high heat has rather gotten into my head… I forgot my pills so I can't see the band to talk to them and I seriously can't be bothered making myself look like an idiot today… sorry… maybe next chapter… This is just basically about Noodle, her birthday and Stuart's present… I should say now… It's not sex… sorry, and yes they have had sex before and you'll defiantly know that and never forget it next chapter… what have I got planned? Wait and see…Hehe… enjoy o my brothers.**

**-------**

The Japanese teen burst through the front door of the apartment smiling dreamily. She sighed happily and walked to the living room. She lazily dumped her bag onto the couch and switched on the TV to some weird 6:00pm show. Noodle felt her stomach grumble and decided it was time for a little snack before dinner. She opened the pantry doors of the kitchen and finally found some biscuits.

She ate them greedily within seconds and walked to her and 2-D's room. Noodle took off her coat and threw it on the bed not bothering to put it away nicely. She took off her shoes and jewellery and jumped on the large bunk falling into her dreams. What a nice day she had. For the first time in like 5 years, she was actually noticed. Plus no one forgot. No one who knew her anyway. 2 dead people had to be crossed out but that's just the way it is.

Noodle flipped over onto her stomach and watched the sky slowly start to fall into darkness through the window. Beautiful weather today too. Nothing ruined a perfect Tuesday apart from Tuesday itself. Noodle pondered in her mind when 2-D was going to come home… he said he would be a bit late… but not too late she wished. I mean… it was her birthday… he should be here with her now. He had better repay her with that restaurant dinner he promised.

She mentally shrugged it off and sat up. She combed her fingers through her hair and studied the room thinking it might soon be time for redecorating 2-D's room… She slept there too. Then, from the corner of Noodle's eye, she spotted something. Like a large parcel in the corner of the closet. She knew she probably shouldn't but Noodle's curiosity always got the better of her. She crept over and opened the sliding doors wider to see what was shinning like coloured plastic.

"…Oh…my…god…"

She breathed excitedly. Her eyes fell upon a huge present leaning against the wall. She grinned at it hardly containing her enthusiasm (not sarcasm this time.) She walked closer to it and turned the light on to get a better look at it. It was wrapped up in a paper with little purple kitties upon it, which was Noodle's favourite animal. The object from the ground looked like its height reached about up to Noodle's hips. Its shape was sort of fat at the bottom… and skinny at the top… and it was all kind of thin from the side… it resembled the instrumental shape of… _a guitar._

Noodle let out a small hysterical laugh and grasped the long stick end tightly. She moved her fingers around on it and gasped when she heard a small twine noise come from it. She took it out slowly not even sure if she was meant to have found this but she was too amazed to stop herself. She wasn't even sure it was actually for her! But it was her birthday today… Noodle's thoughts were confirmed once she flipped it over to its back. In the middle was a small piece of paper with a note upon it cello-taped to the present.

The note read: _Open me! _In a messy link with a black sharpie and underneath was a small humorous smiley face quickly drawn on. Noodle chuckled quietly and then knew it was intended for her to find the present herself. 2-D knew her too well.

The turning-20-year-old Jap obeyed as the present ordered and she slowly started tearing off the layer of wrapper. She was wandering how the hell he actually managed to wrap up the large object but she didn't really mind. She finished tearing off the last of the paper in a gleeful silence and then stood it in front of her and squealed highly like a little school girl grinning ear to ear and tears almost in her eyes… A Fender Stratocaster.

Noodle hadn't even so much as glanced at a guitar since the night before the band last broke up. Music was her life but she threw that all out when her only family betrayed her. She knew only Gorillaz songs and she hated being haunted by memories. **(hehe that's the title! I knew I could slip that in somewhere in the story! Go me! Anyway…) **But treacherous memories of the such didn't bother her much now… in fact for a while now she had been begging to just even gently strum a tune for her mind. And now… she had her chance.

She sat down on the bed and held it nicely upright on her thighs. She ran her fingers over the smooth wooden neck and examined it for flaws. She strummed her fingers down the 6 strings to check it was in tune. Music… sweet, sweet music… bliss. Noodle didn't care for other equipment. Noodle started from the top of the list and played their first song from their first album… Re-hash. She just threw away all her concerns and problems lurking in her mind just to spend time in her dreams… for a while in her mind… just Noodle… and her new guitar…

…Happy Birthday Noods.

-------

**Aw… now I don't know about you guys, but I think this is kinda cute… Just my opinion, sorry if you didn't want it… anyway like I said… this story was an extra sort of thing… I just wanted to slip in something cute before we got into the big emotional parts… next chapter… emotions like anger, fear and depression… the ones after that will just be all horror and the utmost fear you can imagine… it's dark… just the way I like it… hehe… Thanks mates.**

**-------**


	7. Sickness and Health

**Haunted By Memories**

**Chapter 7: Sickness and Health**

**-------**

**Shadz: Ok guys… a slight malfunction in the story… a bit of a change… just editing the plot, nothing major… that ok?**

**2-D: Uh yeah whatever… you're the writer, why are you asking us?**

**Shadz: Well I just like a second opinion every once in a while ya know?**

**Noods: I'm still in it right? I'm the main girl?**

**Shadz: Hey! That reminds me, my friends think you are a boy… they'll stop at nothing to prove that… And they think Muds is gay. 2-D is brain dead and stars in a movie called 'Death to 2-D in 3-D' which apparently is soon to come out in 4-D. And Russel is… just… they don't even know you are a part of the band… they are VERY insulting… **

**Russ: -glares- …really?**

**Shadz: One time! My friend Hannah tried to lock Murdoc and Noodle in a closet… and another was a roleplay about 2-D and Murdoc kissing and then Noodle was angry and married Russel… Noodle was Murdoc and 2-D's… daughter, son or fish… I can't remember… I got all the scripts at home! I COULD TYPE THEM UP FOR YAS IF YA LIKE!!!**

**Muds: -grinds teeth- yeah… that'd… that'd be great Shadz… you do that… where do your friends live?**

**Shadz: Ashleigh lives in Glenmore Street, Hannah is now in Australia, Laura somewhere in Wellington and-**

**Muds: -scribbles addresses down-**

**Shadz: …Hey! Don't kill my friends mate! They mean no harm!**

**Muds: WELL I DO!! HOW DARE THEY MAKE ME AND THE DULLARD GAY!!!**

**Shadz: -sighs- and here we go again… **

**-------**

**I don't own Gorillaz… would like to though… think of the $$$… ahhhh…**

**-------**

The sick hot bitter liquid arose from her throat into her mouth fast. Her sore eyes snapped open and she was alerted. Noodle held her mouth shut tight and hastily threw the covers of her and got out of bed. She opened the door quickly not caring if she woke up 2-D and ran through the darkness to the bathroom. She felt the door and ran in, switched on the light and collapsed to the floor as she emptied out her stomach.

She breathed heavily and waited as she once again vomited in the toilet. Tears steamed down her face and her throat burned wildly. She had no idea why she was sick. Noodle froze as she stared at her belly's disgusting contents and waited. The door behind her quietly opened wide and there stood 2-D still have asleep. He yawned loudly and then looked down to see her state. He gasped and ran to her side.

"Noodle! Are you awright love? What's wrong?"

He asked repeatedly and Noodle felt another wave of vomit in her mouth. She bent over and opened her mouth to release it. 2-D shot up to his full towering height and pulled back the hair from her face and watched her sympathetically. Noodle finally finished and let out a small moan of pain. 2-D helped Noodle's weak figure up onto her feet and she held the bench for support as 2-D flushed the toilet.

"Noodle love…"

He whispered and grabbed a small towel. He rinsed it under cold water and then wiped her mouth and tears. Noodle smiled lightly and hugged him close.

"Thank you Stuart"

"… You awright now love?"

"I'm fine"

She lied but 2-D didn't believe her. He put an arm around her waist to hold her up and led her out of the bathroom into the hallway. He flipped on the hallway lights and walked to the kitchen.

"We'll rinse that horrible taste out of ya mouth aye love?"

Noodle didn't reply but just smiled reassuringly. The Jap plonked down into a chair at the table and rubbed her head lightly trying to ease an early morning headache. The blue-haired man got out a glass and filled it with water and sat it down next to Noodle. She gulped it all down gratefully. 2-D sat down in a seat next to her still looking worried.

"How are ya feeling love?"

"Better"

She choked out followed by a short disturbing cough as she tried to clear the aftertaste from her mouth. 2-D laid a hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

"You're a bit warm love…"

"I said I'm fine"

"Tell me the truth love"

He said seriously to her and took his hand back. Noodle looked deep into his hollow black eyes, no sign of actual eyeballs ever being found. She sighed mentally. She couldn't lie to 2-D, it was a hard thing to do and something she would never want to do.

"…Well… I do have a bit of a… a headache"

"In that case, I don't think you should go to work tomorrow"

"What? 2-D I need to get to work! I'm fine! I can still-"

"No Noodle… You're sick… I think tomorrow you should go see a doctor or something"

"Oh now that's just really unnecessary!"

She snapped at him. 2-D sighed and took her hands in his lovingly and stroked her fist.

"… I just want you to be ok love… It's for your own safety"

Noodle watched him cower at her health and she somehow seemed amused. But nevertheless, Noodle didn't want to worry her boyfriend… it's about time she had a checkup at the doc's anyway. The Jap shrugged lightly to him.

"… Tomorrow if I'm any worse… we'll see"

2-D smiled at her gratefully and got up out of his seat and walked around towards her. He lightly kissed her on her forehead.

"Thanks love… now let's get ya some rest"

Noodle got out of the chair and walked down the corridor with 2-D still clinging to her arm even though she could now walk fine. They found their room easy with the lights and 2-D switched them all off before closing the door to the room. Noodle lay down on her side of the bed and pulled the blankets up to her shoulders. 2-D crept over to his side and got in. He shifted about to get comfortable and then turned to face Noodle.

"If anything happens or you feel sick or something then just wake me ok love?"

"Sure 2-D"

"Goodnight love"

"… Until now"

She whispered to herself as her head still throbbed painfully like a knife was poking at it continuously. 2-D turned out the light above them and then he nestled down and soon started to drift off to sleep again. And eventually… Noodle did the same.

-------

**-The Next Morning…-**

"Noodle… Noodle love… Noods… Noodle!… Noodle wake up love… Noodle!"

2-D repeatedly her name over and over again like a broken record while shaking her body lightly trying to wake her. But she wouldn't budge. 2-D thought there defiantly was something wrong with her. She needed a doctor. Finally the bulge from under the blankets stirred and let out a tired moan. 2-D shook her again.

"… 5 more minutes…"

"No Noodle! Wake up NOW! …Noodle!"

He continued getting more and more frustrated each time he said her unusually simple name. Then the figure on the bunk growled angrily and Noodle emerged from the covers staring coldly at her irritator.

"2-D! Would you please stop shaking me! You said I shouldn't go to work and get some rest and now you're keeping me awake!"

"Noodle! You said that you'd go to a doctor!"

"Can't I sleep in first?"

She asked moodily. 2-D sighed annoyingly and shook his head lightly in pity. Noodle scoffed and turned away from him lying back down again. He looked down on her.

"… You said if you got any worse… how are ya feeling now?"

"Worse. I couldn't sleep all that well last night and I have a stomach ache now… and I'm not joking… You're not the only one here who cares about my health"

"… You sure love?"

"I'm sure Stu"

She said innocently, her mood changing completely within seconds. She flipped her body over to face him and stared up at him miserably. She looked so cute.

"… Awright… Ring me when you've finished ok? I want to know what happened"

"I'll tell every second of what happened… not like anything would have happened… I'm fine I tell you"

"But just to be safe… 'Cos I love you"

"I love you too"

Noodle smiled back at him. 2-D glanced at the clock on the bedside table and let out a small gasp of surprise. He looked to Noodle apologetically.

"Sorry love but it's getting late, I really should be leaving for work now"

Noodle nodded understandingly and 2-D bent down to put his face in hers smiling smugly. His nose touched hers lightly.

"… I'll be back soon… I'll be expecting dinner already made when I get back unless you have appendicitis"

"Oh yeah, you'd really like that wouldn't ya Stu?"

"Nah, I'd like pasta love"

He gently smooched her on the lips before she could say anything else. He stood back and smiled at her on the bed.

"Have a good day Stu"

"I'll try love"

He said jokingly as he left the room and retreated down the hallway. Noodle blew him a kiss for stupidity's sake and then rested her head back down on the soft pillow. Noodle didn't like going to the doctors… they freaked her out… it was all those horror movies she had seen about them that made her fear them so. Couldn't be helped now. The Jap heard the door close as 2-D left their apartment. He was gone.

She moaned loudly and rolled about on the bed and hugged her stomach. It hurt so badly and Noodle again had no idea why. Motivation was Noodle's agony to stop. She had to go. Even if it was just to receive 2 small painkillers, she had to go… Didn't mean she was looking forward to it though…

-------

"This can't be right… I can't be sick… where the hell are the doctors anyway?"

Noodle asked herself tiredly as she scoffed down the last piece of her hot toast smothered in peanut butter. She was already dressed in her casual clothes and ready to go. Once she refilled her stomach with a new batch of food, she finally grabbed her coat and left the apartment at around 10:00. She had located a small clinic not to far in the large streets of London and then hastily made her way there.

She pushed past the thousands of miserable souls and traffic and then after about 20 minutes of walking she had made it to the clinic. Nothing fancy about the small building. Just nice and cosy with a little parking lot behind it. Not too intimidating that screams weapons of torture at you. And not too much cars either. Noodle would survive… maybe.

The Axe Princess took a deep breath and then slowly walked to the entrance of the building. The doors automatically opened for her and as she entered she saw a middle aged mother with a 5-year-old little girl. Her face stained with small tears from her innocent baby blue eyes, a small brown bear huddled against her body and a lollypop in her mouth. They passed Noodle and she looked back at them feeling great sympathy for the little girl… at least she had someone who loved her and cared about her. She had a family.

Noodle turned around and shook the thoughts away. She stepped into a bright room with a reception desk in front of her and a small waiting area with chairs and a TV in the corner. Only 3 people where on the seats staring mindlessly at the television. Noodle approached the desk and smiled nervously at the woman at the desk.

"Hello, how may I help you miss?"

"…Hi, um… could I… get a checkup here… or something?"

She asked uncertainly feeling like she was a making a fool out of herself. The woman at the desk smiled at her understandingly and then quickly typed something on her computer in front of her. Noodle's gaze was lost and then she saw to the side of her a small box for donations and a bowl of lollypops like the little girl had. The multicoloured candy fascinated Noodle as she eyed the cavities on a stick as though making sure they don't run away… Noodle wanted one.

"A young girl had just finished with a doctor and he's free. Would you like to see him now?"

Noodle's attention was focused back on the woman and Noodle nodded worriedly not sure wether she should actually go or not.

"…Sure"

"Ok to get to his office, just go down the corridor, turn left and then it's the first room on the left. That's where Dr. Morson will be"

"Thanks"

Noodle smiled gratefully at the woman smiled back. She looked down again at her computer and began typing away at super sonic speed. Noodle thought it was safe… no one would see her… they didn't have a price… Noodle quickly, without really thinking about it, lifted up her arm and nicked a small dark pink lollypop. She walked away innocently to the corridor as she stuffed the candy in her coat's pocket. She was so evil. She stole free candy!

The Jap walked down the corridor past rooms that read many different names of doctors and nurses or whoever else worked there. Patients were walking past her back to the waiting room, a lot of parents with their small children. Noodle felt like she was still a child… a little girl on her own… not even 2-D could have come with her.

She sighed depressingly as she turned left and stopped at the first door. It was hard to miss. The brown wooden door stood as still as it should be with a small sign reading: 'Dr. Morson'. Noodle wondered what kind of name is 'Morson' but just mentally shrugged it off. She didn't think he meant no harm… much. She gingerly made a fist and knocked on the door loudly. She heard a small rustle and some footsteps inside and then the door opened wide to reveal a tall white man with shiny black hair and dark brown eyes. He smiled at her surprisingly.

"Hello… are you here for a checkup?"

"Um yeah… the lady at the desk said that I should see uh Dr. Morson… she said he'd be free…"

Noodle stated nervously as he watched him. He then chuckled to himself and shook his head lightly staring at the ground.

"That Lucy…"

Noodle raised an eyebrow confusingly and fell silent. Morson then looked back up at her.

"…Are you Dr. Morson?"

"Yes I am. Please come in…"

He stepped out of the way and Noodle cautiously walked in. He shut the door behind her and then walked over to his desk and rummaged through his drawers. Noodle's breath quickened as her glazzies darted around the room and studied the scary objects. It was all too much! Noodle thought she had better say something before he just started poking her with needles like a voodoo doll. She turned to him and glided over to his desk.

"Actually… well I didn't really want a checkup, it's just… well I've been sick and… my boyfriend said I should come here and see what's wrong…"

Morson looked up at her blankly and then shrugged foolishly. He closed the drawers, leaving the contents inside and then sat down on the chair at his desk and motioned for Noodle to sit down in the chair opposite him. Noodle obeyed and sat down fearfully, the treacherous room still catching most of her attention.

"… Well would you like to tell me what's wrong?"

"I don't know what it is"

"What are your symptoms?"

"Uh… well last night some time about early morning I was sick… I had a headache and couldn't sleep that well… I have a stomach ache and my boyfriend said I was a bit warm… like temperature…"

Morson nodded slyly and then opened his drawer below him and got out a small brown bottle of prescribed pills that rattled hauntingly. He popped the cap and took out 2 round white pills and held them out to Noodle in his hand.

"Just take these 2 with water for the headache and then you'll be fine"

Noodle froze and stared at him like he was off his rocker. What about the other symptoms? He held them out more and Noodle took out her hand palm facing up and then slid the pills onto her hand.

"… What about my other symptoms? Got anything for them?"

"Oh no, those can't be helped"

"…What? Why? What do you mean? I was sick!"

"Yes that's normal"

"What do you mean that's normal? I don't remember chucking up every other night!"

Noodle's temper rose dangerously and she watched Morson's every move. He laughed at her slightly and rested his back on the chair. What was so funny?!

"It seems that you have missed one other symptom miss"

"…What?"

"Your mood swings"

"I'm not moody!"

"Don't worry, it will happen more often"

"… Why… what's wrong with me?"

Dr. Morson leaned closer to her and smiled warmly. Noodle's heart raced as she too leaned a bit closer, the 2 pills still in her shaking hand. And this was the thing that Noodle had feared the most and wished it would never happen… ever… and he calmly spoke this words like knifes stabbing Noodle's body and scraping down her skin… he said:

"Congratulations… You're pregnant"

-------

**Shadz: Woooaaahhh!!! Bet ya didn't see that coming did ya Muds?**

**Muds: …No I didn't actually**

**Noods: …Why did I steal free candy?**

**Shadz: Haha! Cos you're evil that's why! You should be sued! Haha! XD**

**Noods: Okay…** **and why am I pregnant with 2-D's child?!**

**Shadz: It's just a good bit of sport love… actually this has happened in all my fan fics really and it all goes wrong around about here… I'm sorry… I think I screwed this story up with this chapter… -sobs- …nah it will come in handy in the last chapter… like it's the ultimate sacrifice**

**Russ: You're the ultimate sacrifice and I'd be happy to do so!**

**Muds: Yeah! Let's kill her!**

**2-D: Yay!**

**Noods: Can I kick her? Can I kick her? Please! Please! Please!**

**Shadz: Leave me alone!! –Cries and runs away-**

**2-D: … Late April fool love… **

**Russ: Damn that girl can't take a joke!**

**-------**


	8. A Dark Secret

**Haunted By Memories**

**Chapter 8: A Dark Secret**

**-------**

**Shadz: Wow… I'm getting through this story like THAT! –Snaps fingers-**

**Russ: Hey Shadz**

**Shadz: Hmph! –turns away-**

**Muds: Dammit girl! **

**2-D: WE GOT A FILE ON YOU!**

**Muds: No you don't dullard**

**2-D: Nah it's a song by Blur**

**Muds: Damon and his crack…**

**2-D: He doesn't take drugs… does he?**

**Russ: …Where the hell have you been 'D? Of course he does!**

**Noods: I KNEW IT!**

**Shadz: …What about Jamie? **

**Muds: I thought ya weren't talking to us!**

**Shadz: I was joking! You guys are my FRIENDS!! –Hugs-**

**Russ: …We're figments of your imagination… we're your ONLY friends…**

**-------**

**I do NOT own Gorillaz! I'm not THAT much of a genesis! **

**-------**

"… '_Ello?"_

"Hi Stu."

"_Hey love, did you go to the doctors?"_

"… Yes."

"_And?"_

"… Gave me 2 pills… and… I… I-I'm… I'm fine."

"_You sure love?"_

"… Yeah… I'm sure."

"_Well that's great love, maybe I was just overreacting a bit sorry…"_

"Don't be."

"_Where are ya now?"_

"I'm at home."

"_Well I'll see if I can come home a bit early tonight so you better have that pasta ready."_

"Of course I will."

"_Ok… I better get back to work now Noodle… I love you."_

"… I love you too…"

Noodle slowly took the cordless phone away from her ear and pressed the talk button to hang up. The connection was broken and the Jap let the phone slip from her fingers and fall onto the floor. She dug her face in her hands as the tears once again fell from her already wet face. She couldn't do it… she just could not do it… She couldn't tell him.

Noodle groaned loudly and sank down onto the floor next to the phone. She couldn't believe this was happening. And how could it? They were safe the whole time weren't they? Why her? She couldn't tell him… she didn't want him to find out either. Why? Because she was scared. Frightened. Hurt. They had never even talked about something as devoted to love as this. Marriage and especially children… it was way too fast. What if 2-D lost it and hurt her or threw her out? What if he didn't want a child? She could get an abortion but… she needed 2-D's permission first… But she couldn't tell him… she couldn't even breathe a word… and she wouldn't… Noodle could think of no better way to describe her situation… she was fucked. **(That was meant to be a joke… laugh please)**

-------

"… Are you ok love? You seem a bit… sad."

Noodle's face slowly turned to view 2-D watching her worriedly, and he was right. Her expression showed anything but happiness. Not even her smile was as bright and gleeful as it usually was when she was around him. Noodle faked a warm smile once again, her face aching from using too much facial muscles than she wanted to express.

"I'm fine 'D… It's probably just the pasta or something…"

"No. It wasn't the pasta love. The pasta was great."

Noodle shook her head modestly. 2-D grinned a toothless grin and walked over to his side of the bed. Noodle watched him take off his shirt to reveal his unhealthily skinny upper torso. He carelessly threw the shirt to the ground thinking he could deal to it later and crept into bed in his briefs. He snuggled up next to Noodle and held her close. He thought his Noodle would always tell him anything and never keep a secret from him ever… Noodle thought the same, likewise but… she knew 2-D was totally wrong. She struggled to keep back bitter tears of betrayal. It was cruel torture.

"… So… It's Friday night… late… alone… nothing to watch on TV… had dinner… not quite ready to go to sleep yet… restless… in love… am I giving ya enough hints love?"

"I got it from the word alone."

"You want to?"

Noodle sobbed silently knowing that was what started all this mess in the first place. If she hadn't been so damn desperate then maybe she could still tell Stuart anything. But she trusts him… why can't she say it? Noodle wasn't really in the mood for love tonight.

"Sorry 'D… maybe not tonight… I'm kinda tired,"

She lied lazily. 2-D nodded miserably and was obviously disappointed. Noodle felt sympathy for him and reached over to kiss him. This time, Noodle's sly tongue wanting entry in his mouth. 2-D knew this was the most love he would get tonight so just obeyed and let her tongue dance with hers for a while. After a good 5 seconds, they broke off and Noodle smiled at him cutely.

"Goodnight love."

"… 'Night Stu-san"

2-D reached for the light above and switched it off. Noodle heard him rustle about in the sheets and lay down, leaving her alone in the pitch-black dark. She couldn't tell him… she could mention it though… he wasn't that bright… she'd find a way to slip into his mind undetected.

"… Stuart?"

"Yeah love?"

He asked lazily still not moving from the bunk. Noodle gulped and tried to pop the question before she could mull it over in her head and find an excuse or disadvantage.

"… Do you… I mean… would you… how do you feel about… kids?"

Noodle heard some movement next to her and squinted within the darkness only to find 2-D's confused face up in hers once he switched the light back on. He leaned closer to her, frightening her slightly.

"What do you mean love?"

"I mean… just, how do you feel about them… do you like them?"

"Well I liked you, didn't I?"

He asked with a small chuckle. Noodle kept serious like staring at him determining.

"2-D, tell me"

"… Yeah… I guess I like kids… they're cute and fun and… ya know, they're just… Why? What's this about love?"

"Nothing I was only wondering…"

"… So how do you feel about them love?"

"… I seriously don't know… I love them… I think… oh I don't know"

She said hopelessly. 2-D watched her hormones swing about wildly within that skinny Asian body of Noodle's. He didn't understand… he was starting to get a bit suspicious…

"… Did you mean us? Us having kids I mean"

"… Um… well… no I didn't, no… Goodnight 'D"

She said hurriedly and reached to turn the light off above her but 2-D stopped her hand in mid-air staring at her coldly. Noodle shuddered when she saw his face like that… especially if it was directed at her… She struggled in his grip.

"Please let me go"

"… Not until you talk to me properly-"

"There's nothing to talk about! It was just a question! Nothing else! Now let me go!"

Noodle creeched loudly at him. 2-D soon found himself intimidated by her and let her arm go as she snatched it away.

"Ok! Sorry! …I just didn't know you didn't want kids"

"I never said that Stu"

"Oh so ya do, do ya?"

"I never said that either! I… I just wasn't talking about that… and I don't really want to… not right now…"

2-D nodded slightly still confused and scared of the Jap in bed next to him. She had changed…

"… But just answer this for me… do you see us with children in the future?"

The blue-haired man sighed deeply and took Noodle's hand in his, stroking her smooth palm with his fingers lovingly. Noodle's emotions all felt like they dropped dead and her love was just dramatically boosted with their powers. Something telling her not to be afraid and everything was going to be ok lay in his answer…

"… Maybe some day love"

He smiled warmly and kissed Noodle gently again. He turned the light off and settled down in his bed for the last time that night. Noodle lay down in her bed and stared at the ceiling above her. Watching nothing and just wasting time… that didn't help her at all. It's just pathetic.

"… Some day… some day soon… "

-------

**I HATE THIS CHAPTER!! AARRRGGG!!! –WHACKS HEAD ON THE WALL- NOO!!! IT WAS A BAD IDEA TO MAKE NOODLE PREGNANT!!! NOW MY PLOT IS ALL MESSED UP AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!!! I KEEP FORGETTING!! …I'll just keep writing… if you don't like where this is going… just miss it… I'm stalling… I'm upset now… I better go… cya.**

**-------**


	9. Don't go, please go, I don't know

**Haunted By Memories**

**Chapter 9: Don't go, no please go, I don't know**

**-------**

… **Well then… let's see how this turns out… err enjoy… if you're lucky…**

**-------**

**I don't own Gorillaz… unfortunately **

**-------**

"… What… Noodle… you… are you pregnant?"

2-D demanded from the young woman before him, lying on the bed and tears silently slithering down her face. Noodle's emerald eyes widened in shock and she breathed in sharply. He had found out. 2-D narrowed his black orbs at her and waited for an answer.

"Well are you?"

"… I… 2-D, please-"

"Are you pregnant?!"

He shouted at her angrily. Noodle's bottom lip quivered and she whined soundlessly.

"… 2-D, you must understand! I didn't know what to do! I-"

"How long have you known about this?"

"Stu, I-"

"How long?"

"… About 2 weeks…"

2-D sighed in a mix of like anger and sadness. Anger because Noodle was pregnant and didn't tell him and sadness because Noodle was pregnant and didn't tell him… He sat down next to her on the bed speechless avoiding her eye contact. He couldn't believe she did that to him… he thought she would tell him anything, anything… he thought she loved him… now his thoughts were corrupted by something he never thought would happen.

"… I'm so sorry…"

"Sorry? Oh you're sorry, are you?"

He sneered at her unexpectedly making her jump.

"… 2-D… you don't understand"

"I understand perfectly! All you wanted was sex from me and a child so you can leave me and eat up half my money when you move back to America!... just like all the others"

"No Stu! It's nothing like that! I love you! You have to believe me!"

"I don't think I can ever again…"

"But I wanted to tell you!"

"Then why didn't you?"

"I thought it would be wrong to do so!"

"Why? What's wrong about that? Don't I have a right to know? I mean it is my child! …Or is it?"

"Stuart! How can you say that?"

Noodle screamed at him through more tears. 2-D grew incredibly impatient with her and she tried to clear her face and calm down enough to tell him.

"… If you loved me, you would have told me…"

"… But you didn't want kids"

"How the fuck do you know for sure, Noodle?"

"You never talked about it!"

"That didn't mean that I never wanted them! Maybe I did! Maybe I do want children! Did you ever think about that? Did you ever stop and think about how I would feel about this? Ask me what _I _want for a change!"

"… I-I did-"

"You lied to me, Noodle!"

2-D stopped and looked upon her, head lowered and eyes dark and cold. Noodle put a hand over her mouth to cover her grieving mouth, her stinging bloodshot eyes staring unbelievingly at him.

"You never heard my side of the story."

"I don't need to"

He snarled fiercely and jumped up from the bed and stormed off down the corridor. Noodle yelped in surprise and ran after him just to see him reach the front door and put a hand on the door knob. Noodle gasped and slipped in front of him, blocking his way to get outside.

"No! I won't let you go! You can't leave me again!"

2-D breathed deeply, his chest rising up and down slowly. He backed away from Noodle still guarding and sighed. His enraged gaze fixed upon her fearful eyes…

"… Well then you leave"

He whispered darkly to her. Noodle bit her bottom lip to keep it from quivering. She waited. He didn't really mean it… did he? Noodle's expression soon transformed into cringe. She quickly turned around and opened the door wide and ran out, shutting it behind her. She run down the corridor past other rooms and to the lift and jabbed the button. An elevator's doors automatically opened and Noodle ran in and buried her face in her hands and moaned loudly, not caring if anyone heard. She had just died inside… again.

-------

"… Noodle? Noodle love, please pick up your phone… I didn't mean for you to leave, I was just angry, I didn't hear what you had to say… Noodle… oh god, Noods… please come home… I miss you…"

2-D hung up his phone for like the time. He couldn't believe she actually left… he thought she was stronger than that… well he was proved wrong. But it had been almost 2 hours… where was she?

-------

Desperate for a home, wandering lost soul on the dark streets all alone. With bloodshot innocent eyes and a down-sided smile, a young girl like this won't survive in the cold cruel world for such a short while. Still thinking about her situation over and over… she knew 2-D had rung but she dared not listen to his voice messages. She already had too much negative energy in her system that she needed to rid of, too much sorrow and guilt lurking inside her mind and her body disagreeing with such emotions making her feel sick again. Just like last time. This was the third time… the same guy, the same trick almost, why did she keep forgiving for such a crime and then run back into his open arms. Like a rose with sweet essence on coloured petals but with poisonous red and black thorns on each steam and leaf. Stinging her badly and making her bleed thick crimson blood till she felt numb and cold. No matter how hard she tried… she couldn't resist seeing 2-D. It was an obsession, no, it was love. She loved him. She couldn't deny it and she never wanted to either.

She came around back to the same street again from where she started from. She lost count of how many times she had passed through the deserted road. With nowhere to go and whatnot, she just walked continuously around in circles until she had made a decision and what she wanted to do… go back to 2-D and get burned again… or start over and try to forget him like last time which only burned her more. But she had his child… and he was right… she really did need to stop and ask what he wants. Does he want a child or not was the question that haunted Noodle's mind from at the last 2 weeks. She needed to answer that damn phone and just talk to him. What was she scared of? A once-comatose guy with spiky blue hair, dents for eyes, no front teeth, gets intimidated easily, was her most understanding best friend, defenceless and used to like talking to 5-year-olds about socks or whatever else was on his mind? Ohh yeah sure, more terrifying than flesh eating zombies, big time.

"… Just call him… just call him… but what if he's still mad? What if he'll yell at me again… but what if he wanted me back… oh, I don't know!"

She moaned to herself. She had no idea what to do… but she was getting tired. Her eyeballs felt heavy like smooth round marbles and her eyelids stung badly from an overdose of sleep glue. Noodle yawned loudly and then her cell phone rung loudly. She jerked and pulled out her sliver flip top phone and stared at it alarmingly as it rung the DARE tune.

"Answer it, answer it, answer it, answer it… don't answer… uhh…"

Noodle pondered in her mind as the call neared its last ring… then she finally opened up her cell and put it up to her ear. She breathed slowly, her mouth becoming dry and raspy, and then she spoke…

"… Hello?"

"_Hello? Noodle, is that you?"_

Noodle sighed in relief. It was just a friend from her work… it wasn't 2-D at all. She forgot to check who was ringing.

"Hi Anna… I-I thought you were someone else"

"_Oh? Really? Who did you think I was?"_

"Uh… Hey… can we talk? Please? It's important…"

"_Sure Noods, what about?"_

"… My boyfriend…"

-------

Noodle knocked loudly on the stiff white door of 2-D's apartment and waited silently. It almost immediately opened up wide to reveal the tall lanky blue-haired man standing in the doorway, blue bags drooping under his vacant hollow eyes and stubble gently covering his lower face. Noodle didn't bother for sympathy and just got straight to the point.

"I'm very sorry that I didn't tell you I was pregnant… but you must understand… I was scared. I didn't know what you wanted. I didn't want to talk to you about it unless you did… well what you did last night. I now realise I should of just told you the same day I found out. You have a say in this too, I mean you are involved. It is your child. What I want to know is do you want me to have this baby or will you sign for an abortion."

Noodle finished her speech and waited for 2-D's response. He stood rigid and like frozen just staring at her in amazement. Noodle blinked at him and waited for a while until he spoke. Finally 2-D lunged forward and embraced her in a tight hug, Noodle hugging him back.

"Don't ever leave me again, Noods… I'm sorry… please don't leave me again… Yes… I want to have a child only if you do love"

Noodle smiled and dreamily closed her eyes, already having made up her mind.

"I would like a baby… I'm so happy you feel the same… I love you Stuart"

A single tear of happiness crept down 2-D's pale face…

"… I love you too Noodle"

-------

**Wow that ended fast… it was a waste of time too. DO NOT WORRY! NEXT CHAPTER! I BRING HORROR AND FEAR AND ALL NEGITIVE EMOTIONS THAT SATAN EVER CREATED! INCLUDING A CERTAIN SATANIC SOMEONE! –Cough cough-**

**Muds: Would that be me?**

**Shadz: Err yeah sure, why not?**

**2-D: So who dies?**

**Shadz: Wait and see mate… wait and see**

**Russ: It's obviously going to be Noods or you, 'D… she killed off everyone else and she plans to kill more!**

**Shadz: Hey! Hey! It's just me and my violence! Deal with it!**

**Muds: -grabs hammer-**

**Shadz: …please not in that way…**

**Noods: I'm glad you made the story happy again!**

**Shadz: THAT WAS ACCIDENTAL! IGNORE IT! IT'S JUST A HALLUCINATION! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SCARIER!**

**Russ: Can't wait…**

**2-D: Any zombies?!**

**Shadz: Ah… yeah I could slip some in I guess**

**2-D: Yay!**

**-------**


	10. He's Baaack

**Haunted By Memories**

**Chapter 10: He's Baaack…**

**-------**

**Yay! I feel really horrorshow that this is ittying real skorry and well! A bit of the ultra-violence is soon to come up, my brothers, but now I leave you all a malenky bit lost in the mall… **

**Muds: Hey Shadz**

**Shadz: Yes, o my brother?**

**Muds: Shut ya litso**

**Shadz: You're such a vonny chelloveck, brother, the millicents will tolchock you and eat your plott like eggiweg on kelp every notchy they see thou-**

**Muds: SHUT UP!!!**

**Shadz: …grahzny bratchny…**

**Russ: Shadz, stop talking nadsat! Murdoc, read the damn story! Morons…**

**-------**

**I don't own Gorillaz but the HORROR IS COMING UP!!!! HERE IT IS!!!! ENJOY!!!! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THESE PARTS EVER SINCE I FIRST THOUGHT OF THE PLOT!!! XD**

**-------**

Noodle grinned at her hand, a tiny sparkling white light caught her eye as she reached out for a can of soup. She immediately knew what it was… her engagement ring. The Jap squealed silently in delight as she once again found herself just staring at the diamond on her ring finger, studying it well. It must have cost 2-D so much… Noodle snapped out of her trance and focused her sight on the soup can. Tomato. Cheap. Lunch.

She tossed it into the half-full trolley before her and then slowly walked down the isle to find the pasta. Yes, it had happened. She and 2-D were engaged, destined to be wed and to live out their lives in harmony with a new family and future. Noodle couldn't be happier. After she came back home when 2-D found out she was pregnant with his child, he proposed. Apparently he wanted to wait for the right time but he couldn't risk losing her again. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and vice versa.

Noodle made her way up the isle near the counters. Suddenly, she jumped when she heard the caw of a crow. A few other people disturbed by this sound turned towards the large window from the counters. The raven cawed loudly again which was followed by the rustling of feathers and a low British male laugh… one that sounded familiar…

"There you are, Cortez… where ya been mate?"

_Very _familiar. Noodle's body felt limb and numb and her hand let go of the pasta packets so they dropped to the floor causing a racket. She opened her mouth which became rapidly dry and her eyes widened in shock. She slowly turned her head towards the large window in the store and saw a black crow watching her carefully with evil red like glowing eyes. The bird was perched on a man's shoulder with grey and black clothes and a greasy black mullet for hair. His dirty green fingers stroking the feathers of the raven softly. Cortez cawed at Noodle wildly through the glass making her cower and the man became alerted. People walking past stared at the man and his pet fearfully and speed on towards the carpark or store. Noodle stood like frozen near the window and never let her gaze drift off the fellow for a second…

"What is it, mate...? Eh? …What girl?"

This scary British man asked his pet and Noodle sharply took in a breath but couldn't move nor scream. The bird turned and indicated Noodle's direction and the man slowly turned around and stared straight into her pale Asian face with her glistening emerald eyes with his mismatched ones and snarling green teeth. Time seemed to slow as Noodle stared at the bassist she once called a friend and even part of her family and whimpered. He saw her and his eyes widened in mild surprise and he sneered at her evilly. It was Murdoc… Murdoc J. Nicalls.

His face triggered Noodle's memory of that night and the traumatising things he said and did and he was here to do it again… so he hadn't died… he was back from the dead. Murdoc, still watching Noodle carefully, moved a step along the window walking to the entrance of the supermarket. Completing a job he never got to finish. This man wanted to kill her. Noodle whimpered and stepped backwards away from the window and bumped into the trolley bringing sharp pain to her back. She walked around it and panicked as she ran away abandoning her shopping food. Her life was more important.

Noodle ran around in and out of the isles trying to hide from her predator. He just walked in the automatic doors and his eyes saw through walls just to locate his ex-guitarist. She breathed deeply but not calmly as she watched him start to walk past the isles. He approached her one but she hid behind a shelve full of food and he walked straight past her. Noodle sighed in relief and looked back to see if he saw her. He did not. Noodle walked backwards and thought she could make a runner through the exit door and downtown. She had to talk to 2-D. Just then, Murdoc walked out in front of her from an isle and right into her face. Noodle gasped loudly and tensed in front of him. His gaze like holding her and keeping a firm grip, never letting go.

"Hey Noodle… long time, no see, eh love?"

He grinned and chuckled darkly revealing his horrible abnormally sharp teeth and foul alcoholic and smoky breath. Noodle cringed in disgust and dodged him and ran through the isle to the counters near the exit. As soon as she reached the end of the isle, there he was again at supersonic speed. Before she had even walked out with the same haunting smile.

"Well, aren't ya gonna say hello to ya old Uncle Murdoc?"

He asked like sort of mockingly and Noodle again ran around him, keeping her distance. She burst out the doors near out of breath and ran down the streets in hysterical fear and gasping for air. She ran and ran and ran until she could run no more and her legs ached with stabbing pain. She quickly glanced behind her to try and see Murdoc but she could not. He had not followed her or had the energy to keep up with her. That was so close. To be just inches away from the person who once betrayed your trust and tried to kill you… it wasn't exactly a nice feeling.

Noodle sobbed lightly feeling like she could break out in tears but she held strong. She soon reached 2-D's work and looked up to the massive building in front of her. She gulped nervously hoping he wouldn't be too busy and walked in through the doors. She pushed the button for the lift and waited patiently still shocked and terrified of Murdoc. But 2-D pushed him out into the landfill… he either died from the fall or the zombies got him… he can't have possibly survived… he was like invincible. Noodle tried to shake the thought as the lift doors opened up and she walked in pressing the button for level 3. As the elevator rose, Noodle couldn't help but think of all that satanic shit that had happened to him… was he real? Alive even? She could not tell. The doors opened and she hastily ran to the reception desk.

"Hello, I'm here to see Stuart Tusspot on the sixth floor"

She blurted out to the lady at the desk. She shook her head apologetically as she picked up a phone and held it to her ear.

"Sorry, who was it again?"

"Stuart Tusspot"

Noodle stated more clearly so the woman could understand.

"Sure… what is your name?"

"N- I mean, just say his fiancé"

Noodle said so she could save any awkwardness between them both. She was in big hurry and near scared to death. The lady clicked around on her computer for a little while and then dialled a number from the screen. She waited a bit and Noodle bit her lip hoping he would be there to pick up.

"… Hello, Mr. Tusspot? Hi, it's Kathryn here from reception, your fiancé is here to see you… ok. Thanks, bye"

She smiled slightly and put down the phone, breaking the connection and looked up at Noodle.

"He's just coming down now"

She nodded and smiled at her and took a seat to the side of the desk. Her hands shook with anxiety and she tapped her toes around in her shoes nervously. She glanced at the clock on the smooth cream walls and saw it was about 3:25pm… 2-D was no where near finished his work for the day. She didn't know what to do but 2-D might. She didn't want to go out there unprotected against old horrible Murdoc ever again. Soon, the lift doors opened and a surprised looking 2-D gladly walked over to Noodle. She moaned quietly and ran into his arms not caring if the woman was watching strangely.

"Hey love, why are ya here? …Noodle, what's wrong?"

2-D looked down on her and smoothed out her hair. Silent tears began to fall down her still pale face remembering how much Murdoc hurt 2-D… and now he was back to finish them both off. 2-D held her close and led her to the far end of the chairs away from prying eyes to save her from the humiliation. He wiped away her droplets of sorrow.

"Why are ya crying love? C'mon, tell me."

He pleaded quietly to her. Noodle sniffed and tried to calm down. She had to tell him. He had to know about Murdoc. She looked up at his hollow black eyes that once used to be a most beautiful colour and so full of life till Murdoc came and dented both his eyeballs in to give this look and everyday migraines and headaches. And Murdoc didn't regret it one little bit. He just kept hitting the poor soul and re-dubbed him the sick name of 2-D, standing for 2 dents. Noodle sighed sadly and let her embrace fall.

"… I was at the supermarket doing the shopping," she whispered like fearful, "and I saw… I saw… I saw Murdoc."

2-D's black orbs bulged in horror and he let a quiet gasp escape his lips. He watched her and Noodle nodded being very serious.

"I don't know how he survived… but he's here… I know he is…"

The blue-haired man gulped and held Noodle in a tight hug again, changing his mood from scared to enraged with courage thrown in. Yet more tears slid down Noodle's face.

"Don't worry love… he's not gonna hurt ya… I won't let him"

"What do we do?"

"I don't know…"

"It wasn't that long ago… I think he did it… I think he was the one that killed Russel"

"… He could've been"

"He took him out and now he wants to get rid of us too… he won't rest until he does"

"C'mon love, why would he want-"

"He tried to kill us!"

She said a bit too loudly so that 2-D had to hush her down when they got a curious glare from the receptionist.

"… Call the police… they'll catch the bastard"

"No Stuart, please… I don't want him hurt"

"Well I do… he hurt you"

"And you… but violence doesn't solve anything"

"Don't go all American on me, Noods… he doesn't deserve to be out there as a free man"

"Yes he does"

"… He used us, don't you see love? He was never our friend, we were only pawns in his plan"

"… But why, Stu? Why?"

She asked tearing up more hysterical as more vicious memories came lashing back to her mind as well as 2-D's. He held an ice cold glare at the wall and gritted his teeth from just thinking about the man.

"Because he's a horrible guy, Noods… he's cruel and vile"

"… That's old news 'D… but please don't set the police on him"

"Yeah but… fine… we probably got it wrong anyway"

"Perhaps we have… but I'm still scared to go out there on my own… I'll wait with you till you have finished"

"You sure about that, love?"

"Yes… don't make me go out there"

"Awright… C'mon love… you're gonna be fine… _we_ are"

2-D's hand gently rubbed Noodle's only the slightest bulge of a pregnant stomach and he smiled. Noodle narrowed her eyes coldly watching 2-D's hand.

"He's not gonna hurt our child… I'll kill him if I have to…"

"No you won't love"

"I know I can't…"

She said tearfully. He kissed her on her forehead and then they both got up and walked to the lift. Noodle couldn't help but think that even though she didn't want to be involved in all the police and chasing mess… she should've told the cops about what she had seen… she really should have.

-------

**Ha! I'm gonna leave it at there for now and then I'll get to the REAL haunting and all that cal next chapter! And by that I mean supernatural stuff… hehe cool… Murdoc's like… a… zombie… like a human…? Eh? I don't know, let's ask…**

**Shadz: Are you glad that you're back in the story Muds?**

**Muds: If I get to kill dullard then yeah**

**Shadz: Uh huh… did you know that you were going to make a return in this um… very moving and dramatic piece of work? **

**Muds: Yeah, ya told me**

**Shadz: …right… 2-D! What about you?**

**2-D: Uh yeah it's cool I guess… -changes ring tone on cell again-**

**Shadz: …Noodle?**

**Noods: I seem scared… **

**Shadz: What about you Russ?**

**Russ: -yawns- Don't you ever sleep? It's 1:03 in the morning**

**Shadz: Yeah, I was wondering why my eyes were getting a bit hazy…**

**Russ: Goodnight guys**

**Shadz: DON'T FORGET MORE… WELL YA COULD CALL IT HORROR IF YOU WANT… MORE NEXT CHAPTER! I'LL EX-… NO I WON'T… TUNE IN NEXT TIME… NIGHT PEOPLE**

**-------**


	11. Because you're not there

**Haunted By Memories**

**Chapter 11: Because you're not there**

**-------**

**Sorry to keep everyone waiting… I think I'm losing the plot… I hope not… let's see how this goes, eh? I was just so thrilled to write this and now I think the thrill left for Britain after the first 10 stalling chapters… my bad… hehe**

**Don't own Gorillaz sorry... not my fault**

**-------**

Noodle quietly sipped her hot tea as she stared out the window from the tall building, the sixth floor. Time didn't seem to pass at all. The clock was like ticking backwards and so were many memories of the band. The arguments, the drugs, the fight… good times couldn't come to mind. They just couldn't. Seeing Murdoc's face and hearing his voice just destroyed them all completely. The engaged Jap rubbed her hands upon her warm mug and sighed… 2-D had been a long time. She glanced at the clock above the door, it reading 6:04. He had to finish soon.

2-D walked into the small kitchen taking slow steps and stood in front of Noodle waiting for her. She looked up anxiously.

"… Got to go home now, love."

"But what if we see Murdoc? I don't want to go out there."

"We can't stay here love… we have to leave sometime"

Noodle shook her head timidly and 2-D nodded. He smiled reassuringly at her and picked her up out of her seat and onto her feet.

"Let's go"

2-D took her hand in his and lead her out of the kitchen and to the lift. They pushed the descend button and waited patiently for the lift. Suddenly, Noodle remembered something she forgot… something very important.

"Shit!"

She yelled out frustrated like. 2-D jerked and watched her with a surprised look as they got into the lift.

"What?"

"When I left the supermarket, I forgot my bag with my cell phone and my keys and my wallet and my money and oh _god!_"

Noodle yelled and dug her head in her hands. 2-D sighed disappointingly and shook his head. The lift went down to the ground floor and 2-D rubbed Noodle's back sympathetically.

"We'll go back to the supermarket and see if it's still there"

"It's not, someone probably nicked it ages ago, it's gone… I can't believe I only just realised this"

She spat at herself. The lift doors opened and they both walked out, Noodle now keeping herself well alert on who and what is around her outside. They stepped out and Noodle scanned the London Street. Lights brightening, sky darkening and a bunch of everyday British people walking home from a crap day at work. So far, so good. Everything was normal.

"… We'll take the car and go downtown"

2-D and Noodle walked side by side together to the carpark around the side of the building. They turned and passed a late-closing café full with annoying business people going out for drinks. Noodle looked around cautiously and 2-D laughed slightly at her.

"Noodle! He's not here love! Stop being so damn anxious"

"I'm just… checking…"

Noodle drifted off and stopped dead in her tracks. She looked down at her feet and saw a small black handbag. It was exactly identical to hers. Noodle's heart raced as she bent down and picked it up, 2-D stopped and turned around to view her. She opened it up curiously and then found her cell phone. Noodle gapped in horror.

"… It's my bag… but how did it get here…"

Noodle quickly rummaged through her bag and 2-D walked up behind her. She got out her wallet and opened it up looking through it.

"Nothing's missing… even all my money and cards are still here… strange"

2-D frowned in confusion and Noodle looked behind her cards and got out a small picture of 2-D and Noodle together. Smiling and joyful and 2-D's hands wrapped around Noodle's waist. They looked so cute. Noodle smiled and 2-D ruffled her violet hair before continuing his walk to the car.

"Well that saves us one trip, eh love?"

Noodle couldn't take her eyes of the photo… it was perfect paradise back then on that holiday. These days were different now and from today, they might soon get worse… much worse. Noodle turned the photo over to view it's bright white background… only it wasn't so white anymore… there was a message scribbled their in black ink… written in a hand she knew only too well. It read: 'You went off with the dullard, did you Noods?'

Noodle gasped and turned it over again. She stuffed back into her wallet and zipped it closed and ran to catch up with 2-D. He wasn't gone. He was back again… it was only the beginning. The Satanic man walked past a car grinning at her silently and he disappeared behind another incredibly close to 2-D although he could not see him. Noodle shook her head unbelievingly and ran towards 2-D as he opened the driver's door to the car.

"2-D! Wait!"

She screamed, her voice echoing throughout the hollow carpark. 2-D turned to her looking alerted.

"What is it, Noods?"

He asked her and Noodle saw from behind him a growing dark shadow. Noodle watched in horror as it grew larger and larger over his body and the car covering them like a thick blanket. Noodle couldn't speak… what was he doing…

"Noodle, you're scaring me love…"

"… I'm coming"

She whispered and continued walking towards him. He gave an anxious look before he turned around to face the shadow which disappeared in a heartbeat. Noodle witnessed and ran towards the silver car and leapt in with her bag, shut the door and did up her seatbelt. She breathed deeply and 2-D stared at her worriedly.

"Are you alright love?"

"Please, can we please just go home? I-I just… I don't feel safe"

She looked out of her window and continued her search for Murdoc. 2-D sighed and started up the car thinking it best to leave her alone. The car backed up and passed Murdoc yet again. Noodle quietly groaned and shut her eyes tight never wanting to see him again… this man was haunting her. He couldn't be alive… it was impossible… his spirit was seeking it's revenge.

"Noodle?"

She opened up her eyes gingerly and looked at 2-D.

"… Maybe you should just get some rest when we get home, aye?"

"Yeah… that's a good idea… I think I'm just tired"

2-D nodded and focused his attention back on the road. Noodle turned back to the window and saw another message etched into the glass, this time reading: 'Why won't you look at me?' Noodle shut her eyes again and was prepared to keep them that way for the rest of the night… she didn't want to see him again…

… _Because you're not there…_

-------

**Aw now I just changed my plot altogether! Geez! I'm doing such short chapters! …Well they are long but 3 are meant to be 1 _long _chapter! …I'm making Noodle sound insane… my original plan was for him to actually be alive… but due to certain supernatural happenings that any normal mortal can not perform, I've come to the verdict of making Murdoc, in fact, a zombie… that is on a diet and won't eat flesh and actually has the intelligence to kill his victims for pleasure or joy (it works because Murdoc is also a sadist, so good for me:) …So... Next time?… sorry…)**

**-------**


	12. Come get her

**Haunted By Memories**

**Chapter 12: Come get her**

**-------**

**OMG!! I HAVE IT!! I HAVE PHASE 2: SLOWBOAT TO HADES!! IT'S AWESOME!! I'VE WATCHED NEARLY ALL OF IT BUT THERE'S SO MUCH I THINK I'VE MISSED ALL THE HIDDEN FEATURES!! THEY'RE HIDDEN! IT'S HARD!! BUT I LOVE IT!!!**

**2-D: So ya liked it then? –grins-**

**Shadz: -growls- Of course I-… aww! Ya know, I'm not gonna get angry! You're so CUTE! In the concerts! You're like playing on your phone and when you went on stage… YOU TRIPPED! And you couldn't grab the stand! Oh! You're an awesome guy Stuart!**

**2-D: I'm not that great… -blushes-**

**Shadz: Well you're WAY better than Murdoc**

**Muds: Watch it you brat!**

**Shadz: oh come on Mudsie! You're 40! It's time to get some stretchy pants to put over those disgusting briefs!**

**Russ: Stretchy?**

**Shadz: He has quite a large beer gut incase you haven't noticed…**

**Russ: Yeah, you're the only who is perverted enough to watch and point that out**

**Shadz: SHUT IT MATE! Can we please just leave that fact that I'm a disgusting pervert alone! …Thank you!**

**Noods: …Did you like my dare interview?**

**Shadz: Yeah! Thanks for the dance moves love! I thought the song was made like all random! **

**Noods: No but the chorus was **

**Shadz: It's coming up, it's coming up, it's coming up… IT'S THE/DA-RE….**

**Noods: …rite…**

**-------**

**I don't own Gorillaz and I don't own the Joe Schmo2 show either… phew!**

-------

"2-D! I'm not ill! I'm fine! I'm fine!"

Noodle screamed at him repeatedly. 2-D sighed in defeat and finally gave up, he wasn't going to argue with her again. He was going to be late for work. Stuart stared at her worriedly for a short while. Noodle's eyes grew more bloodshot everyday, tiny red lines randomly drawn onto her eyeballs. Underneath them lay heavy dark blue bags from her sleep deprivation. Her face turning pale every time she glanced at anything at all, seeing things that 2-D couldn't see… it scared him. Her body slowly becoming thinner than normal and that defiantly had to be unhealthy for their child and not to mention the many days she spent home and away from the outside world… she was insane.

"… I think you need help love… you're not well… you're hallucinating"

"No 2-D! I'm not! You just can't see him! It's Murdoc! I swear! You gotta believe me!"

She screeched again making Stuart's ears sting slightly. He shook his head at her with a stern face and then walked past her to the door.

"I want to love but you don't seem to understand how insane that sounds… I'll see you tonight"

"Why can't you see him?"

2-D looked back over his shoulder at his fiancé. She shed silent tears as she watched him just leave her behind.

"… See what?"

Noodle shook her head sorrowfully and looked down at her feet. 2-D opened the door and shut it tightly so no one can get it… or out. He proceeded down the corridor and called for the lift. He didn't want to do this to her, he hated to see her in pain… but it was to protect her from herself. The Jap sobbed dryly feeling sorry for herself and she walked over to the kitchen slowly hoping she wouldn't encounter him today… but it would be no different from the last week or so. Things that aren't real just tearing her mind apart, her body falling behind and being almost forgotten. And not even her lover could help her.

The Axe Princess rummaged through some drawers and cupboards looking for something to eat but found nothing that would satisfy her appetite. Then her craving come back… she didn't want to see Murdoc or even here from him… it couldn't hurt more could it? Noodle absent-mindedly got up and walked out of the kitchen to the bathroom. She looked at her dying image in the mirror and opened up and cupboard behind it. Her pills. She picked them up from the pharmacy some time ago… she remembered when she used them to forget memories just as haunting as Murdoc when she was in America. She had always wondered if they would work better if she took more than the average dose…

No. It was too risky. She maybe a little crazy but she wasn't that insane enough to kill herself. She wouldn't snuff it just yet… she could still see that 2-D cared for her. And god knows she'd do anything to make them all stop and be gone forever where she can start a family with 2-D and live her life out in peace… well that's what she hoped for anyway. Noodle popped the cap of the bottle and took 2 pills with a glass of water and gulped them down like lollies. She'd be feeling better soon.

-------

Noodle quietly slept lying down on the couch in the living room. Her eyes peacefully closed while she caught up on her sleep, her dreams entertaining her mind with ridiculous thoughts and ideas while her body recharged for the night and the next day. Suddenly, she was awoken from her pleasant dreams as the doorbell echoed throughout the apartment. Noodle groaned and sat up rubbing her head dazed thinking who the hell was coming to her. It was slightly suspicious as the doorbell rung again followed by a somewhat urgent knocking. The Jap slowly started to walk to the door but stopped a few feet away.

"… W-Who is it?"

Noodle stammered nervously through the wood. She leaned forward and listened carefully and she heard raspy heavy breathing of a deep British male voice, one that seemed only too familiar with her.

"Guess who, Noods"

She gasped in horror and jumped backward away from the door. Murdoc heard her and laughed quietly. Noodle frantically turned towards the desk beside her and grabbed anything in a poor attempt to protect herself if he broke through. She walked forward, gripping the large valuable candle tightly, and stopped within hearing and speaking range. Noodle tried to act fierce.

"Piss off, Murdoc! You're not welcome here!"

Noodle couldn't think of any better words to use. It's not like it mattered anyway… maybe it really was just another hullciantion… it was getting way too hard to tell between fantasy and reality now… they really crossed the line. Murdoc rapped the door once again.

"C'mon love, don't be that way. All I want is just to talk, to catch up, I wanna see how much you've grown"

"You fucking pervert"

"Please Noodle… open up the door"

"Why? So you can finish your job and take out the rest of us? Just like you did to Russel…"

There was a long pause when Noodle said this and she froze… maybe it really was him who hit Russ… Noodle began to grow more fearful. This guy was for real. She needed help. 2-D would have to believe her when she heard his voice. She reached back on the couch and grabbed the cordless phone, her fingers at the ready for dialling her fiancé's number.

"I don't want to kill you love… I was just a bit angry with 2-D but I didn't mean any of it. I never wanted to hurt you, Noods"

"Bullshit"

"I loved you and I still do"

"… You had better leave… now or I'll call 2-D and he'll-"

"He'll what? Glare me to death with those hollow sockets of his? Dullard can't harm a fly"

"He's changed!"

"You haven't though love"

"Leave me alone!"

She yelled through the door and quickly dialled 2-D's work number on the phone. She held the phone close to her ear still listening to what Murdoc was doing on the other side of her. The phone rang and all he needed to do was answer it… then he'll see. He'd hear Murdoc and do something… anything… make him go away.

"All I want is to talk to you and see your beautiful face again"

"We are talking… and you saw me just under a week ago when you've been haunting me… I don't know if you're there or not"

"Trust me Noods… I am real"

Noodle gulped and his words sent shivers down her spine and up her neck. The phone kept ringing and ringing and Noodle grew impatient. She needed him right now… she just hoped he could understand and hear him… she hoped like hell he could.

"… _Hello?"_

"2-D! 2-D, it's me, it's Noodle… Murdoc is here"

"… _Noodle, go back to sleep, I've got work to do"_

"You don't believe me? I have proof, here"

Noodle talked like desperate and ran up to the door and held the phone up to it.

"Murdoc are you still there? Say something…"

No reply. Just a cold chilling high-pitched silence throughout the universe. Noodle panicked and whacked her hand on the door.

"… Murdoc! Talk to me! …2-D, he was here just a second ago, I think he's gone now"

"_Noodle love, just get some rest"_

"Stuart! He was here! He was just here talking to me! Why won't you ever just-"

Noodle was cut off when the doorbell range loudly just before her. She froze in terror and stared ahead at the plain white piece of wood awaiting him.

"… _Noodle?... Who's at the door?"_

Noodle didn't speak. She knew who it was. She silently waited for him to say something but he did not. She crept forward not making a sound and peeked through the little hole to view him… he still was there. Noodle trembled as he gritted his sharp green teeth together in annoyance, his mismatched eyes glaring at her impatiently and his greasy black and dirty skin giving him a distinct reputation.

"_Noodle? …Noodle, answer me love…"_

"… It's him… It's Murdoc… he's still there… he won't go away, what do I do?"

"_I don't think it's Murdoc, love… you're not really in any condition to talk to anyone anyway… just leave the door alone, Noods"_

"… He's not going to leave, Stu… he follows me"

"_Forget it Noodle, ok? It's not Murdoc! Murdoc is dead! Why can't you just accept that?"_

Noodle screwed her face in anger and she narrowed her eyes dangerously… he still didn't believe her… she needed to prove it. She didn't care for the consequences, she needed to prove that Murdoc really was there and that she wasn't lying and is a loony lemon. She spoke into the phone with a dark voice:

"I'll prove to you that he's there… I'm gonna let him in"

"_No Noodle, don't let that person in"_

"It's the only way that you're gonna find out that I'm not lying"

"_Noodle, don't open that door!"_

Noodle cautiously approached it and she heard Murdoc's evil chuckle outside the door. It was a stupid risk she'd be happy to take to show not only 2-D, but herself as well… to see if Murdoc really just wanted a little chat or… if he really wanted to kill her.

"He was just asking before if he could come in… I think that'll be a nice idea, don't you 'D?"

"_Noodle! Get away from that fucking door! It's not Murdoc!"_

"C'mon love… let me in your home sweet home"

Murdoc's words sort of put her in a trance as she watched him through the hole in the door. He licked his teeth with his long tongue and grinned evilly. Noodle breathed out as her heart pulsed rapidly and with one hand grasped the handle on the door…

"… Oh yes it is"

"_Noodle!"_

And Noodle twisted the handle and opened the door out wide jumping backward. She stared ahead at the Satanic bassist standing in front of her just like that other night. He laughed and Noodle gasped in horror at realising the huge mistake she had made.

"So nice to see ya again in person, love"

He said joyfully and leaped on her with a loud growl. Noodle screamed and ran away from him as he just missed her. She dropped the phone and candle to the ground and went to hide behind the couch. Murdoc laughed again and kicked the candle out of his way and bent down to the phone and picked it up gingerly. Noodle watched his every move in absolute terror and he put the phone to his ear… now 2-D would know…

"_N-Noodle? Is that you?..."_

"… Hey 2-D, how ya been mate?"

"… _Oh my god…"_

"Happy to hear from me, I knew ya would be"

He spoke with a tone that screamed pain to others and pleasure to himself. Noodle quivered behind the large piece of furniture and Murdoc spotted her. He leapt towards her and got hold of her hair just as she turned around. She yelped in agony and fell back into his arms as he held her around her neck like he did 5 years ago minus the knife that he nearly slit her throat with. Noodle whimpered and struggled in his grip, Murdoc watching her and enjoying every second of her pain.

"Stuart! Help me!!"

She screamed up into the phone before Murdoc yanked her away and held a tight hand over her mouth. He growled at her angrily.

"Shut up bitch! We're talking! Didn't you learn any manners, eh?"

Tears leaked down Noodle face's and her words muffled in Murdoc's hand not getting out to 2-D.

"_How did you survive?"_

2-D gapped at him through the phone at his work. It was impossible. Murdoc laughed again and Noodle felt hurt like she did that night in the tower, the memories flooding back once again like torture and sheering pressure.

"Funny story that actually, I'm not so sure I even know fully myself"

Noodle shook of her thoughts realising that she was about to die and she kicked Murdoc right in the balls. He yelled out and his grip on her loosened but before she could get away, he threw her backward and she fell onto the little glass table with such force that she broke through it. Shattered glass cut through her face and hands and she cried hysterically in her pile of sharp pieces of broken glass. Murdoc watched her while still talking in the phone.

"_Murdoc! Don't hurt her!"_

"… Just like old times, eh? You piece of shit, you pushed me out into the landfill! I'm gonna kill ya, dullard!"

"_Leave Noodle alone!"_

"No… I'm going to use this bitch as bait"

"_It's me you want, take me and leave her"_

"You want her…"

Murdoc grabbed Noodle's neck and pulled her onto her feet bruising her delicate skin. She screamed once again as Murdoc held the phone to her mouth. He threw her away again and laughed loudly at her pain to which he enjoyed unbelievably.

"Come get her, you cowardly bastard!"

He threw the phone on the ground hard and then jumped on it repeatedly and smashed it so all the wiring was damaged. Noodle shivered on the floor as Murdoc stared at her hungrily and walked towards her slowly… she wasn't gonna make it, she needed to get out of there away from this madman… he was gonna kill her. She crawled away from him at a quick pace and tried to disappear completely only this time it didn't work. Crimson blood staining whatever she touched and tears mixed with blood dripping down her face. Murdoc approached her and smiled grimly upon her like a predator about to feast off its prey…

"… Let's dance"

-------

… **0.0 … oh… that was… bad Mudsie, very bad, eh? …hehe… me and my violence… it gets worse, oh believe me it gets way worse than you can imagine… we've not far to go now… but this isn't the end… next chapter… we take a little visit back to the old crib in the good days… we're going back to Kong! Muahahaha!!! I'll c u next time my brothers and sisters! Hope to hear from you soon! XD**

**-------**


	13. Advice from an Angel

**Haunted By Memories**

**Chapter 13: Advice from an Angel**

**-------**

**Wow, some reviewers really need to get off the crack. I mean to only that random guy who claimed he owned Gorillaz and knew where I lived! Haha! What a freak! Hey, if you don't like my story then don't bother reading it ok? Even a baby could figure that out mate… other nice people: thank you for the reviews and I'll do my best to surprise you all :D**

**-------**

**I don't own Gorillaz and I'm beginning to think that no one on this site does………..**

**-------**

A tall blue-haired man breathed heavily trying to catch his breath as he impatiently waited for the lift to ascend, his heart rate going like a million beats per minute. Ever since the phone connection broke, 2-D had been running for his life to get to his little Noodle. He had called over and over again but the phone was dead. Noodle was in such trouble by herself, all on her lonesome and 2-D wasn't going to lose her again. At least not permanently…

The elevator doors slowly opened and 2-D leapt out like an animal and rushed down the corridor to his apartment. He stopped as he came to the door. It was closed. 2-D leaned forward and silently pressed his ear against the door listening for anything… but nothing. He panicked and backed up while knocking gingerly on the door not entirely sure what to do.

"Noodle?... Noodle, can ya hear me?... Noods?"

2-D knocked again after a long pause and no reply and then the door on it's own clicked and gently creaked open to reveal a dark room. 2-D gulped and carefully slid his head through the gap in the door and peered into his apartment… 2-D gasped in horror as his black eyes darted around the room rapidly not believing what he saw. Everything was a mess. Objects lay scattered around the middle of the floor, furniture had been flipped over, suspicious substances spilled in tiny puddles on the ground, and everything was trashed. 2-D pushed open the door out wide and he tried to search for any signs of life at all. He walked into the living room area and saw the small coffee table smashed and just a bunch of shattered glass lying on the floor. But what scared 2-D the most was the blood… crimson liquid dripped off the tiny glass pieces and bloody hand prints were all over the floor like someone had been crawling. The hands were quite small… hardly big enough for a 40-something year-old male.

2-D continued to wander around the rooms just like paralyzed and dead scared. He got into the hallway and saw more bloody handprints on the sides of the walls and on the handles of nearby doors. He haltered at the bathroom door and leaned forward seeing tiny spots of blood just under his chin height. Noodle's height. 2-D cringed and turned away checking every other room in the apartment but no one was found… the only room left was their bedroom. 2-D burst through and was shocked to see that hardly anything was even touched let alone thrown about like from the other rooms. One thing got his attention though… lying on their slightly ruffled bed… was Noodle's guitar snapped clean in half.

The Fender Statocaster lay in 2 broken and battered parts on the bunk. Noodle's pride and glory… just gone. Its slender shinning flawless pearl body now was scratched and dirtied and in pieces from a most hideous way. 2-D whimpered and bent towards it and took the instrument in his hands. Someone's head would have collided with that. 2-D could only hope it wasn't Noodle's… she was a strong girl… she would have survived… but where was she? 2-D got out his phone and was about to dial the police but then someone stuck him just like a guitar would have done… he said Noodle was the bait. He wouldn't have just killed her and left him, Murdoc was a man of great revenge. 2-D knew exactly where he took her… it was a place he hoped to never have to face ever again…

The lanky man ran out of the apartment and locked the door behind him, ran to the lift and went down the ground floor. He exited the building and walked out into the cool evening breeze and watched everyday normal people passing by unawares of what was happening in his insignificant life. It was getting quite dark now… 2-D didn't know what to do… he had to save Noodle… but would he be able to save himself?

For a long minute, it seemed that 2-D had given up hope completely. He couldn't save himself so he defiantly couldn't save Noodle. They were both doomed. Nothing could be done. He didn't even know if he was correct on where Murdoc took her… he couldn't help her. He really was a cowardly bastard. 2-D muffled a sob in his hands and then cut in in the nearest alleyway and leaned against the damp brick wall. He let tears shamefully roll down his face and he blamed himself repeatedly in his mind. It was his fault, there was just nothing he could do about it.

"Are you ok, little man?"

A dark shadow walked out from the street and cowered over 2-D who sat motionless on the ground. Something about that thick African/American voice was very familiar… 2-D looked up and peered into a deep black shade of sunglasses. A large bald black man stood before him dressed completely in white apart from his glasses. White shirt, white jacket, white pants, white shoes. It was a suit, a tuxedo like white outfit. 2-D sniffed and looked down at his hands depressingly not really judging his friend.

"My fiancé is doomed… I can't help her, she's going to die"

"Why can't you help her?"

"… I'm a cowardly bastard, that's why"

"Do you love her?"

"Of course I love her, I'd do anything for her"

"If you love her then you'd help her no matter what. Even if you are scared, you'd do anything to protect her"

"But I can't protect her"

"Yes you can, you can save her life"

"… She's probably already dead anyway… what's the point?"

"It's better to try and fail rather than never try at all"

"And what are you, some faith angel?"

2-D snapped at him angrily. The man chuckled deeply with his voice and 2-D looked up at him confusingly.

"I might just be, man. I might just be"

"… Russel?"

"Who?"

2-D stared up and tried to see beyond the ever so thick sunglasses… if his eyes were white then… 2-D shook the thought off.

"Sorry, it's just you remind me of an old friend… but he's gone too"

"Seems like you've lost quite a lot of close friends"

"I've lost everything even my fiancé a few times but now she's all I got"

"You'll lose her too if you don't save her"

"I'm no hero! I can't fucking do it!"

"Love is a great power… you'll overcome evil easily… you can get her back"

"… But this guy… Murdoc… he was haunting her, he's not human! It's some satanic shit that's brought him back! He's like invincible"

"He's not so strong as he may seem. He's only the nightmare of your dream, the darkness of your mind. He feeds off your fear but if you don't give him any then he'll seize to exist. Look towards the light and you'll see happiness and hope…"

2-D looked up at the black man as he smiled warmly back down upon him like very heavenly.

"… For the 2 of you will be alright"

He paused and then 2-D looked back down at his hands again, the same hands that have touched an angel's nearly 10 years ago when she was only a little girl. He was nothing without her. He needed her. She was like the dawn of his day and the air to the earth. He had to rescue her no matter what… and he would… for Noodle… and their unborn child. 2-D smiled as he felt the warmth come back to him and he looked up again and opened his mouth to thank the man and ask for his name… but he was gone.

-------

**Haha! Short chapter! Yay! Actually… I wasn't planning on putting this bit in really, I mean it was sort of like an afterthought ya know? Yeah, yeah, but I thought I could have slipped it in… real good so like… no one would notice it… or care even, it's just there because it's welcome… if that bothers to make any sense whatsoever, probably not but eh… so anyway… I'll see you guys later! Oh and by the way… that was Russel, he was dead and meant to be a like angel or something scary and religious which I am not. Ok bibi cya**

**-------**


	14. Never give up the ones you love

**Haunted By Memories**

**Chapter 14: Never give up the ones you love **

**-------**

**Shadz: ohhh, we're getting near the end now!**

**Muds: Thank Satan**

**Shadz: -frowns-**

**Russ: -elbows Muds-**

**Muds: … I mean… aw but this is _such _a great story! –mumbles- yeah it's really brilliant**

**Shadz: I can actually pick up on ultimate sarcasm Muds, I know you're bored and you hate it. For that… I'll add another extra chapter in then eh?**

**Muds: -groans-**

**2D: You had it coming Murdoc**

**Muds: Shut it face-ache!**

**Shadz: Hey! Hey! No fighting! Stop! now! Yami! …How do deal with this Noods?**

**Noods: -takes out earphones of ipod- sorry, what? **

**Shadz: … -chuckles and walks away- smart girl…**

**-------**

**I don't own Gorillaz but I own my copy of RISE OF THE OGRE!!! YAY! GO ME!**

**-------**

"_Shit…_"

2D's hands shook timidly as he drove up the isolated hill of Essex where he once called home and shelter. Kong Studios. The enormous wreck lay a crumbling and faded building on high ground, where the floors rot away and the walls lift off almost completely. It was defiantly where 2D once lived with his band mates back in the good old days. This was a visit only to retrieve Noodle… just that. He gulped nervously as he pulled up into an empty space in the dark carpark, the only light being from the cloudy and rainy weather of Great Britain. Everything remained as it was. No cars had left and nothing had been moved. Just deserted and a dwelling of a great sense of remorse and pain beyond belief. Mostly 2D's.

The car door opened gingerly and echoed throughout the carpark and 2D slowly got out. He couldn't see much of a thing. He shut down one of his senses in the hopes his others would become greater and more useful. He would need to hear Noodle calling out help to him. It was the only thing he could do and try to find her. He knew she was here… somewhere… but where? His boots went clank, clank, clank loudly against the cool concert ground and he stopped at his room. The graffiti upon its door seemed to have been washed out and moulded. He opened the door and stepped in and looked around quietly finding it of no surprise at all at its state. Untouched was the only way to describe it. Just simply untouched and the weather having done it's damage.

With a quiet sigh, Stuart exited his room where he spent his time with his keyboards, writing lyrics, playing games, making love, popping pills and even where he used to just hang around with Noodle. So many memories in every room he passed, every second he spent in that place just coming back like that… hurt unbelievably. The music, the band, the fun… the good and the bad times… were all coming back… and they knew better than to just mess with the present and screw up reality.

Suddenly, he heard faint voices talking in the distance underneath the ground…

-------

"It's no point struggling, love, I'm not gonna let ya get away that easy from your Uncle Murdoc"

"Let me go, you bastard!"

Noodle cried as Murdoc stalked around her evilly, deciding her torture, while she sat tied down in a wooden chair in the room of brains. She sniffed back tears and Murdoc chuckled deeply at the horrific state she was in.

"Now, why would I want to do that?"

"Let me go or I'll slit your throat, you fucking asshole!"

"You won't in the position you're in now, love. In fact, I think I've just about had enough of you're foul mouth"

He snarled at her nastily as he picked up tape from beside him and stripped it open. Noodle shivered but tried to act strong and fearless.

"Don't come near me, Murdoc!"

"Since when did I give a fuck about what you want?"

He stuck the tape over her mouth and then wrapped it in a band tightly around her head repeatedly. Noodle moaned annoyingly and tried to break it loose but she was helpless. 2D would come to the rescue soon for sure… hopefully. Noodle wished for her fiancé arrival to commence any second now but her optimism was running low… very low. Murdoc threw the tape away and then put his face in hers smirking proudly.

"Kind of regret opening up that door to me now, don't ya love?"

Noodle narrowed her eyes dangerously and did reply or make a gesture as to what her answer was. Murdoc pulled back and like studying her strapped to the chair.

"And it was only just to prove to the dullard that I was real… I can't believe you're with him. And you're getting married to him? But why? Why on earth would you of all people, with such an intelligent mind, want to marry someone who dopes himself up on painkillers every half hour and is already the father of like several blue-haired children? Eh? What were you thinking?"

Noodle tried to scream out to him through the tape that she loved him but failed miserably so instead it turned into a deafening enraged sequel. Murdoc walked towards her again and Noodle sort of pushed herself away from his disgusting model.

"You live with a sex god disguised as a pretty boy and you're about to get married. You must get some"

A faint blush tinted Noodle's cheeks at his involvement in her personal life and she started to now grow _very _anxious.

"Well, of course, you're not a little girl anymore. You're like… late teens? Early 20's? Oh hell, I never could remember ya birthday"

Noodle pouted behind tape and then Murdoc leaped up onto her and sat on her legs. She froze in terror and Murdoc's dirty hands felled up her thighs and ass as he stared deep into her innocent sparkling green eyes.

"… You have such beau-"

"Murdoc!"

Noodle's face lightened up in hope as the door burst open and a shocked 2D stumbled in. Murdoc grinned at him with a menacing growl, obviously pissed with his superhero act.

"2D! We didn't think you've have the guts to show up, did we love?"

Noodle moaned urgently at 2D and he sneered at Murdoc's greedy palms caressing his fiancé.

"Get away from her!"

He yelled and walked forward to pull Murdoc off. The Satanic man sighed angrily and then turned and flung a fist out into his face. 2D yelped and Noodle moaned more and tried to free herself to help him. 2D walked back and bumped into the back wall, glaring at Murdoc as he wiped away the blood from his mouth, showing no fear or humiliation at fighting for the one he loves. Murdoc shook his head like shocked in an amusing way.

"You don't know when to give up, do ya mate? WELL I'LL SHOW YA! _NOW!_"

-------

**Shadz: Sorry, I'm gonna leave it there for now**

**Muds: But I was just gonna slice the dullard!**

**Shadz: Next time mate… next time… -laughs darkly-**

**Noods: What exactly do you have planned for this fiction story?**

**Shadz: Uh… Well, from my last chapter, take into account that I made Russel say 'For the 2 of you will be alright' or something… ok so that's 2, eh?**

**Russ: I didn't know you knew math**

**2D: last time I checked, yeah**

**Shadz: Seriously, ok, so that's 2… you're probably thinking Stuart and Noods, eh? Well Noodle is pregnant… so that's 3… 3 altogether… 2 of you will be alright… one left over eh? Hehe!**

**Russ: So basically, 2+13 and 3-21?**

**Shadz: Yeah, who said fictions didn't have to be educational? **

**Muds: Me**

**Shadz: Yeah? YEAH? Well, I'm suing! Ha! Beat that!**

**Muds: …someone get me a frying pan, pronto before my hands end up getting blood all over them**

**Shadz: YEAH, DON'T MAKE MURDOC WASH!! –Runs away with final insult before I get beaten-**

**2D: lazy sod**

**Muds: … I'll get her**

**-------**


	15. SHOULD I CONTINUE?

**ALRIGHT, CARDS ON THE TABLE… OR NOT**

**WHO HERE THINKS I SHOULD **FINALLY **COMPLETE THIS STORY? **

**HUH?**

**PLEASE GIVE ME A REVIEW EITHER SAYING:**

**1: YES! YES! FINISH THE STORY JUST FOR OLD TIMES SAKE!**

**OR…**

**2: DON'T BOTHER, IT'S A WASTE OF TIME. THE STORY WAS NEVER THAT GOOD ANYWAY.**

**I DON'T CARE**

**I WILL ONLY WRITE THE REST OF IT IF PEOPLE **WANT **ME TO.**

**THE ENDING IS TRADEGY BTW… **

**BUT MAYBE I CAN CHANGE IT…**

**IT'S ALL DOWN TO YOU, FOLKS. REVIEW NOW!**

**Thankies**


End file.
